Chroniques de la vie quotidienne
by Danacarine
Summary: Quelques scènes de la vie quotidienne au sein de Scorpion.
1. Le supermarché

_Grand merci à ma BêtaPanda ^^_

* * *

 **LE SUPERMARCHE**

« Bon, soyons efficaces ! Je m'occupe des produits frais, des laitages et des conserves, tu prends tout ce qui est biscuits, céréales, petit-déjeuner et boissons ! J'ai coupé la liste en deux, tiens, ça c'est la tienne ! »

Walter prit automatiquement le papier que lui tendait autoritairement Paige. Clignant des yeux et complètement déroutée par la demande de sa compagne, il resta figé. Elle attrapa son caddie et commença à s'éloigner, tout en se retournant une dernière fois vers lui.

« Rendez-vous ici dans une demi-heure ! Ne perds pas ton caddie et n'abuse pas des chips et autre cochonneries ! Je contrôlerai ! »

Et elle disparut, happée par la foule qui avait décidé de remplir leur réfrigérateur en même temps qu'eux. De l'avis de Walter, la moitié de la ville devait se retrouver ici.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. II était perdu et ne trouvait aucun repère connu auquel se raccrocher. Des marques, des couleurs, des noms bizarres. Rien qui ne lui évoqua la moindre chose… Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un détail qui retint son attention: une grande pancarte marquée INFORMATIQUE. Il était sauvé ! Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le rayon.

Il y flâna quelques instants, regardant les dernières nouveautés proposées. Puis il entendit une conversation entre un client et un vendeur. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de savoir répondre aux questions, pourtant simples, de l'homme qui désirait acheter un nouvel ordinateur. Walter ne put s'empêcher de se mêler de la discussion. En quelques minutes, le client repartit, satisfait, sa nouvelle machine sous le bras.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une horde de futurs acquéreurs attendait de pouvoir parler à l'incroyable nouveau vendeur qui répondait rapidement tout en trouvant le matériel adéquat aux attentes demandées.

De son côté, Paige n'avait pas perdu son temps ! En vingt minutes, elle avait trouvé toute sa liste et avait même pensé à prendre des produits ménagers. Elle retourna tranquillement vers le point de rencontre, espérant retrouver rapidement son génie.

Quand la demi-heure se fut écoulée, Paige commença à scruter tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la chemise bleue de Walter. Quarante minutes arrivèrent, puis cinquante... Et toujours pas de Walter en vue ! Elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques à sa montre. Elle essaya de lui téléphoner et tomba systématiquement sur son répondeur. Au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, elle se rendit au bureau d'accueil.

« Walter est attendu au point de rencontre par Paige. Je répète. Walter est attendu au point de rencontre par Paige. »

L'annonce résonna dans tout le magasin mais n'attira pas l'attention du génie, absorbé par la réparation de l'ordinateur d'un client.

Au bout d'une heure et quart, Paige perdit patience et partit à la recherche de son compagnon. Elle commença par faire les rayons qui apparaissaient sur la liste. Aucun Walter à l'horizon ! Elle s'éloigna des rayons alimentaires et soudain son regard fut attiré par une foule. En s'approchant, elle reconnut la section Informatique et son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Elle était certaine qu'il était le responsable de cet attroupement !

Elle remonta la file, semant sur son passage un concert de protestations et trouva son ami, totalement concentré, penché sur un écran d'ordinateur, en train de taper des lignes de code. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Walter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends depuis une heure ! »

Le client concerné par la réparation se tourna vers elle. Mais pas Walter. Absorbé par son travail, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Elle le tira par la manche en répétant son prénom un peu plus fort. Il sembla enfin sortir de son monde et la regarda, perplexe.

« Paige ? On devait pas se retrouver à l'entrée ? »

« Si… Il y a une heure ! »

Il jeta un regard sur sa montre, afficha un air surpris et baissa la tête en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je… Euh… Suis désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

Paige leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que son génie lui posait un lapin. À chaque fois qu'il était absorbé par une de ses idées, le monde entier disparaissait autour lui. Elle sourit devant son petit air contrit.

« Allez, c'est pas grave. On récupère ton chariot et on y va ! »

Elle vit soudain Walter blêmir et la panique s'installa dans son regard. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa compagne et se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

« Euh... C'est à dire que... J'ai... Euh... Oublié... »

Paige ferma les yeux et respira fort quelques instants. Elle ne voulait pas faire une scène en public. Quand elle eût recouvré suffisamment de sang froid, elle tendit une main impatiente vers lui.

« Ok... Donne moi la liste ! »

Un nouveau moment d'angoisse le saisit tandis qu'il fouillait consciencieusement ses poches. Et soudain, il se mit à sourire fièrement en lui donnant un bout de papier tout froissé.

« La voilà ! »

Elle lui arracha des mains et le tira par le bras.

« On y va ! »

Il résista.

« Je vais t'attendre ici... J'ai encore... »

« Il n'en est pas question ! À partir de maintenant, je te garde sous les yeux et on a encore la moitié de la liste à acheter ! »

Le ton sans réplique de Paige le laissa muet, il la suivit, tête basse, sous les protestations des clients qui attendaient leur tour.

Paige, excédée, se retourna vers eux.

« Mais ce n'est pas un vendeur ! Il ne travaille même pas ici ! C'est juste un geek ! »

Elle poussa Walter devant elle et le ramena vers son chariot plein.

« Je suppose que tu as perdu ton caddie... Attrape celui là et interdiction de le lâcher ! Maintenant, suis-moi ! »

En un quart d'heure, le reste des courses était dans le chariot. La queue aux caisses, elle, fut interminable puisqu'ils se retrouvaient aux heures de grande affluence, à cause au temps perdu par Walter.

Le retour au garage se fit dans un silence pesant. Paige avait les mâchoires crochetées et Walter ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour la calmer. Après tout, il s'était montré sociable et avait aidé des inconnus, c'est ce vers quoi elle le poussait chaque jour. Elle aurait dû être fière. Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras, bien décidé à ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

En entrant dans leurs locaux, les bras plein de sacs de courses, Paige lança à son compagnon :

« C'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène faire les courses ! »

Un rire accueillit cette remarque et Happy lui répondit d'un air moqueur :

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on fait nos courses sur Internet maintenant ? On l'a déjà perdu quatre fois ! »


	2. Le déguisement

_Deuxième chronique déjà :) Encore merci à ma BêtaPanda pour les images qu'elle insinue insidieusement dans mon innocent cerveau... C'est moche de me faire ça mais léchouilles quand même xD Et vroum, vroum !_

* * *

 **LE DEGUISEMENT**

« Non ! Je ne le mettrai pas, il n'en est pas question ! »

Paige fit la moue et lui répondit:

« Allez Walter, pour une fois, joue le jeu ! Regarde-nous, on l'a tous fait... »

197, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, leur jeta un regard circulaire et rétorqua:

« Vous êtes vraiment ridicules ! »

Exaspérée, sa coéquipière leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non Walter ! C'est toi qui vas l'être si tu continues à t'entêter à ne pas vouloir mettre ce fichu t-shirt ! Tout le monde sera déguisé ! C'est un événement ! »

Il renifla et croisa les bras. Il ne mettra pas ce t-shirt idiot.

Autour de lui, La Jedi Shaak Ti et Obiwan Kenobi s'échangèrent des billets verts plus moins discrètement, tandis que l'Empreur Palpatine se passait consciencieusement les mains au gel hydro-alcoolique. La princesse Leïa, quant à elle, était à deux doigts d'écharper son patron.

Il lui jeta un regard vers elle pendant qu'elle faisait les cent pas pour se calmer.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il trouvait que cette robe blanche, largement fendue, épousait merveilleusement bien ses formes. Et cette coiffure étrange avec ces deux espèces de bagels sur les côtés de la tête lui dégageait la nuque de manière très sexy...

Perdu dans ses rêveries, il n'avait pas vu que Paige le fusillait du regard en lui brandissant son habit sous le nez. Il sursauta et secoua énergiquement la tête en guise de négation. Elle souffla bruyamment en se demandant comment elle allait réussir à le convaincre.

Soudain, Toby intervint.

« Oh mais laisse tomber Paige ! On a qu'à y aller sans lui, de toute façon, il comprendra rien, il a vu aucun des autres films ! »

Walter ricana, blessé dans son amour-propre.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de voir le reste pour comprendre ce film débile ! Je suis sûr que je vais tout saisir les yeux fermés ! »

Un petit billet vert passa des mains de Happy à celles du doc.

Cette dernière, piquée au vif, se mêla à la conversation.

« Walter a raison. On est ridicules dans ces tenues et si le Doc ne m'avait pas obligée à l'accompagner, je serai restée avec toi au garage... »

Le patron de Scorpion acquiesça avec un sourire.

« Merci Happy ! »

Le petit billet vert repartit des mains de Toby pour rejoindre celles de sa compagne.

A ce moment-là, Paige surprit leur manège. Furieuse, elle se planta devant eux. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la princesse Leïa quand elle était en colère.

« Et vous deux ! Je croyais que c'était fini, les paris ! Vous feriez mieux de m'aider au lieu de mettre de l'huile sur le feu ! »

Toby leva les mains en signe de reddition et Happy acquiesça.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ralph rentra en courant. Il était impatient ! Derrière lui, l'agent Cabe Gallo entra d'un pas plus posé.

Le gamin se précipita vers la team. Tout sourire, il scruta chaque membre de l'équipe.

« Maman ! Tu es... Belle ! Tu es comme la princesse ! »

Paige rosit de plaisir et embrassa son fils.

« Shaak Ti... »

Il rassembla ses mains devant lui et s'inclina avec respect. Happy lui répondit de la même manière. Puis il se tourna vers Toby, qui brandissait fièrement son sabre-laser.

« Obiwan Kenobi ! »

Le Jedi en question lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit :

« Que la Force soit avec toi... »

Et enfin, il aperçut Sylvester dans sa grande cape noire. Il perdit son sourire et demanda:

« Mais Sly... Qu'est-ce que tu fais du côté Obscur ? »

Le jeune génie se leva et lui dit:

« C'est le seul qui portait l'habit adéquate pour aller au cinéma dans des sièges où des milliers de personnes se sont assis avant moi ! »

Ralph leva les yeux au ciel.

« OK... »

Sylvester rajouta:

« Attends, c'est pas tout ! »

Il tira sa grande capuche sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa figure disparaisse dans l'obscurité. Et là, sous le regard étonné de toute l'équipe, son visage se mit à briller d'une lueur blafarde, lui donnant tout à fait le teint de l'Empereur Palpatine.

« Cool... » Ralph était admiratif.

Il se retourna vers Cabe:

« Et vous, vous allez être qui ? »

Cabe lui sourit.

« Personne. Ce soir, je vais vous laissez entre vous, les enfants. Pour moi, la seule saga qui compte, c'est Terminator ! »

Il remît ses lunettes de soleil avant de les saluer tous d'un geste et de s'éclipser.

Immobile, Walter avait malgré tout observé attentivement les réactions du jeune garçon depuis son arrivée. Il était surpris de voir à quel point Ralph était excité. Il se sentait un peu mal en sachant qu'il allait le décevoir s'il n'acceptait pas de se déguiser... Et un peu envieux aussi, Ralph avait l'air tellement à son aise dans ce domaine. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir cette capacité d'émerveillement…

L'enfant se tourna soudain vers lui.

« Walter… Pourquoi tu n'as pas ton déguisement ? »

Paige mit les mains sur ses hanches, juste à coté de son fils.

« Oui, Walter, dis nous… Pourquoi tu n'es pas déguisé ? »

Elle le défiait très clairement du regard. Il devina que s'il décevait Ralph aujourd'hui, il allait le payer cher, très cher… Il préféra capituler tout de suite et tendit une main vers l'objet de la dispute.

« OK, c'est bon... Je vais le mettre. Donne ! Mais je n'aime pas ça ! »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sa coéquipière lui remit le T-shirt et il commença à se diriger vers son loft quand elle l'arrêta.

« Attends ! Les accessoires ! »

Il se retourna brutalement !

« On avait dit que le tricot ! Je ne porterai rien d'autre ! »

Ralph, sentant qu'une dispute se préparait, intervint avec une petite voix suppliante.

« S'il te plaît Walter... »

Le génie soupira, il n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper...

« OK... Envoie... »

La Princesse Leïa plongea dans un grand sac et en ressortît avec...

« Un ceinturon et son blaster que tu porteras sur la hanche et des bottes de moto que Toby te prête ! »

Elle lui colla tout ça dans les bras et il demanda :

« Ce sera tout ? T'es sûre ? »

Elle opina et il repartit vers son antre en maugréant.

La jeune femme l'interpella juste avant qu'il ne referme sa porte.

« Mets ton jean bleu foncé et ton blouson de cuir, ce sera parfait ! »

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança finit de dissiper sa mauvaise humeur et il hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

De son côté, elle s'attela à transformer Ralph en un parfait petit Anakin Skywalker. En même temps, elle envoya le reste de l'équipe en éclaireurs au cinéma. Si déjà elle ne les avait plus dans les pattes, elle arriverait peut-être à rendre son patron crédible en héros de film intergalactique.

Elle mettait la dernière touche au déguisement de son fils, ajustant les lunettes pour qu'elles tiennent bien sur sa tête, quand Walter refit son apparition.

Ce n'était pas encore un Han Solo convaincant avec son blouson fermé jusqu'en haut et son ceinturon trop serré sur sa taille mais Paige le trouva très sexy dans cette tenue.

Il se présenta un peu gauchement devant elle, l'air gêné.

« C'est... Euh... Bon comme ça ? Je ne sais pas du tout qui je suis censé représenter... »

Anakin le regarda attentivement...

« C'est pas encore tout à fait ça mais Maman va tout arranger, c'est la meilleure pour faire des costumes ! Et tu es Han Solo, un contrebandier qui va épouser la Princesse Leïa-Maman ! »

Walter eut un sursaut de surprise. Et bredouilla un de ses habituels « OK », tout en se plongeant dans la contemplation du premier objet qu'il trouva sur le bureau. Paige, de son côté, se sentit furieusement rougir. Elle se mordit les lèvres et tenta de dissiper ce trouble en se remettant à l'ouvrage.

« Euh… Bon, Walter... Viens par là ! »

Il s'approcha en retenant sa respiration. Il appréhendait toujours les contacts physiques mais avec Paige, c'était différent... Avec elle, il les recherchait autant qu'il les évitait tant les sensations qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là pouvaient être puissantes.

Elle attrapa la fermeture de son blouson et la dézippa complètement. Elle écarta un peu l'ouverture pour laisser apparaître le T-shirt. Maintenant, on pouvait voir un dessin de Han Solo avec comme légende : « I shot first. », référence que Walter n'avait sans doute absolument pas comprise. Puis, elle descendit ses mains sur la ceinture et il eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je veux juste la desserrer et la descendre un peu... Ne t'inquiète pas... »

Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce pour le rassurer, elle savait à quel point ce genre de situation pouvait le rendre mal à l'aise. Pour le coup, c'est elle qui fut troublé par la situation, plus que d'habitude, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais leur proximité la troublait plus que d'habitude.

« OK... »

La jeune femme entreprit donc de détacher la boucle de son ceinturon qu'elle relâcha de deux trous. Elle tira sur un des côtés pour que l'objet tombe sur ses hanches. Elle recula d'un pas et sourit d'un air satisfait.

Walter leva un sourcil en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tu es Han Solo ! »

Elle appela son fils qui s'était plongé dans un ordinateur pour qu'il vienne admirer le résultat.

« Wow, tu es super ! On dirait que tu es prêt à partir avec le Faucon Millenium ! »

Walter fronça les sourcils.

« Le quoi ? »

Le jeune garçon se mit à rire.

« Décidément, tu n'y connais vraiment rien ! C'est le vaisseau du héros... Toi ! »

Le génie sourit. Ralph était content et sa mère semblait l'être aussi. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se sente bien à son tour.

Ils se mirent en marche pour rejoindre leurs camarades au ciné. Juste avant de passer la porte, Walter retint Paige par le bras et elle se retourna, surprise.

« Merci... Euh... De toujours me pousser à me dépasser et... Euh... Merci d'être toujours là... »

Il se pencha vers elle et, avant qu'elle ne le réalise, il posa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna vers la voiture.

Paige resta stupéfaite quelques instants. Ce geste était tellement inattendu, surtout de la part de Walter, tellement doux, qu'elle effleura sa joue et se mit à sourire, puis à rougir…

Elle se félicita de l'avoir obligé à les accompagner et à se déguiser. Et elle se promit de le pousser encore plus loin dans ses retranchements. Et peut-être qu'un jour…

La Princesse Leïa se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de rêver ! Elle prit une grande inspiration et toujours souriante, partie rejoindre ses deux hommes dans la voiture.

Juste avant de démarrer, elle croisa le regard de Walter et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.


	3. Une pause Stargate

_Le temps d'une chronique, j'ai prêté ma team Scorpion (oui, quand j'écris, c'est la mienne ! xD) à Quelea8 qui a eu l'excellente idée de la confronter à SG1 ^^ Merci de me rappeler combien c'est bon de plonger dans le Stargate ;) Et combien tu es Waige malgré ton penchant Quintis xD *coeur*_

* * *

UNE PAUSE STARGATE

L'équipe scorpion avait l'habitude de se retrouver une soirée par semaine. Chaque fois, c'est au tour de quelqu'un de proposer une activité à partager. La dernière fois, c'était Toby qui avait proposé un poker. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Cabe.

D'ordinaire, il proposait un Cluedo, ou un jeu de société dans ce style. Mais aujourd'hui, il les avait prévenus, ce serait différent. Il avait envie de partager une de ses passions avec eux, il en était ravi !

L'équipe, au grand complet, l'attendait de pied ferme, spéculant sur ce qu'il allait apporter ce soir.

Se faisant attendre, Cabe passa finalement la porte et trouva la team Scorpion impatiente et excitée de voir ce qu'il avait amené ce soir.

Souriant, il ouvrit son sac, et sous les yeux ébahis de ses collègues, sorti un coffret de DVD. Attention pas n'importe lesquels, les DVD collector de Stargate SG1 !

Happy pris la boite et la regarda.

« Mais c'est la saison 4 ! Pourquoi pas commencer par la saison 1 ? »

« Je me suis dit que vous alliez facilement comprendre et je vais vous expliquer, je voulais juste partager avec vous mon épisode préféré, « Windows of opportunity », le meilleur des 10 saisons réunies. » Rétorqua Cabe

« 10 saisons, rien que ça ? » Demanda Walter.

« Cette série a véritablement était un carton, c'est une très bonne série de science-fiction. » Répondit Cabe.

Il commença à expliquer ce qu'était Stargate, une porte pour passer d'un monde à l'autre et que l'équipe était une équipe militaire qui vivait des aventures extraordinaires. Il raconta l'histoire des Goa'uld, des Tock'ra et des Jaffa. Il expliqua aussi que cette équipe était unie, une équipe à toute épreuve, et que parfois, la team Scorpion lui rappelait SG1. Finalement, leur curiosité fut piquée et, malgré le côté trop irrationnel, ils étaient tous enthousiastes à l'idée de regarder cette série.

« Allez, trêve de plaisanterie, on met le DVD » Conclut l'Agent Gallo.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et mit donc l'épisode intitulé « Windows of opportunity ».

Tous restèrent scotchés malgré eux devant l'écran. Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de commenter.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette planète » Commenta Sly

« En plus, la nana raconte n'importe quoi. » Compléta Happy.

« Ouais bah, l'Alien aussi… » Rétorqua Walter

Pourtant, malgré cela, ils ne décrochèrent pas leurs yeux de l'écran.

« Pour un militaire, O'Neill ne se fait pas bien obéir par son équipe. » Commenta Toby.

« Il ne se passerait pas un truc entre le beau Colonel et la jolie blonde ? » Demanda innocemment Paige.

« La loi de non fraternisation entre collègue chez les militaires est très réglementé, je pense que, même s'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pourraient pas… » Rétorqua Walter, qui sembla d'accord avec cette fichu loi.

Malgré leurs commentaires, ils rigolaient, c'était plaisant pour eux.

« Mais si ! Jack est vraiment amoureux de la blonde ! Sinon il ne s'amuserait pas à l'écouter déblatérer des trucs dont il ne comprend rien… » Rajouta Paige.

« Hum, une boucle temporelle ? Pas mal l'idée ! En tout cas, à part quelques détails, le sujet est plutôt bien traité. » Commenta Happy.

« Vraiment ce Colonel doit avoir un sérieux soucis pour se cacher derrière autant d'humour… » Répliqua Toby.

« Mais Daniel et Jack, ils s'entendent bien ? » Demanda Sly.

« Oui… Enfin, un peu comme Toby et Walter, maintenant fermez là et regardez ! »

« Non mais sérieux, les scénaristes, ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils racontent ! Carter raconte n'importe quoi. » Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Happy.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à O'Neill avec ses mauvais exemples et son mauvais timing. Finalement, cette équipe SG1 était sacrément attachante. Tellement attachante que la team fut muette un temps. Ils se marrèrent en pensant à un O'Neill avec du génie. Happy demanda même à voir cet épisode !

« Oh mon dieu, j'aimerais pas être à la place de O'Neill ». Rétorqua Happy.

« Attendez de voir ce que vit Teal'c chaque fois… » Répondit Cabe.

« Cet épisode est vraiment marrant. » Rétorqua Paige.

« Il y a de tout dans cet épisode ! Regardez ! » Répondit Cabe.

Ils continuèrent à regarder, toujours amusés, et avec de plus en plus d'intérêt.

« O'Neill, c'est parfois un crétin. » S'amusa Happy

« Puis, elle a l'air confiante la Carter… » Compléta Toby

« En même temps, faut voir le boulet que c'est parfois. » Répondit Happy.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice. Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant O'Neill devenir « dingue ».

La conversation entre Daniel et Jack arriva, ce qui fit sourire Paige…

« Oh je le savais ! » s'exclama Paige « IL l'aime et il défie les lois pour être avec elle ! »

« Ouais, il le fait car il sait qu'elle s'en rappellera pas ! » Rétorqua Walter

« Rabat joie » chuchota Paige.

« Je vois qu'il prend note de ce qu'elle dit quand même ». Lança Paige, en regardant Walter.

A nouveau, tous étaient pris dans l'épisode, le silence était là.

« Ah ben voilà ce qu'il dissimule, ce Jack… Je comprends pourquoi il se cache derrière autant d'humour et de « boulétisme »… » Comprit Toby.

Au moment où Jack parla de son fils, tous eurent l'air touché par son discours.

*Finalement il est pas si boulet que ça* Pensa Walter, ainsi que, surement toute l'équipe.

« En fait, Daniel se fait passer pour un intello, mais c'est un vrai cancre » comprit Sly.

L'épisode touchait à sa fin et plus personne ne commenta jusqu'à la fin. Le générique tomba et Cabe demanda à l'équipe ce qu'ils pensaient de l'épisode.

« Je trouve que les personnages sont très bien travaillés, bien respectés, il y a un vrai travail profond de cette équipe ! Je tire mon chapeau pour ça. » Commenta Toby en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Mis à part quelques erreurs d'amateurs, l'épisode était très agréable à regarder. Je dirais même que je serais prête à en voir d'autres. » Ajouta Happy.

« Je trouve que cette équipe SG1 est géniale, on pourrait même s'en inspirer pour nous ! Non vraiment elle est top, et mettre une romance entre deux militaires qui vivent des choses éprouvantes, c'est sympa. Rassurez moi, Cabe, ils vont finir ensemble ? » Demanda Paige.

« Pour ça, je vous invite à regarder la suite ». Rétorqua Cabe.

« Quant à moi, j'ai trouvé cela très divertissant, l'équipe est très humaine et à la portée de tous. Je serais aussi ravi de voir un autre épisode, voire la série entière ». Finit Sylvester.

Tous se retournèrent vers Walter pour savoir ce qu'il avait, au final, pensé de cet épisode.

« Cette série est un bon divertissement, même si honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'un colonel aille se mettre dans une histoire d'amour avec une subordonnée… Je trouve que c'est le plus absurde dans l'histoire… »

Paige leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où ça arrive, fils, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore… » Conclut Cabe.

Toby s'étira et incita Happy à rentrer chez lui. Sly, quant à lui demanda à Cabe s'il pouvait lui emprunter ses DVD, ils repartirent donc ensemble. Il ne resta plus que Paige et Walter.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment un homme bien placé peut tout gâcher pour une simple femme ». Commença Walter

« Une simple femme ? Tu rigoles, elle est brillante, jolie et en plus elle se met à son niveau. Non moi je le comprends… »

« Oui, enfin pour moi, c'est juste n'importe quoi et si cette loi existe, c'est pas pour rien… »

Pour toute réponse, Paige haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais si le téléchargement est illégal, c'est pour une bonne raison… Donc pourquoi, pour tes logiciels et tout, tu ne paies pas ? Après tout, c'est la loi… »

« Certaines lois sont parfois illogiques ».

« Oui je suis d'accord avec toi… Comme cette loi-là, d'ailleurs, sache que dans certains pays, ça n'est pas interdit… »

Walter resta interdit, dans un sens elle avait raison, mais il avait tellement peur, peur de ses sentiments… Car il ne se l'avouait pas mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour une femme. Autant il avait eu des conquêtes, et ça lui plaisait, autant là, ça le touchait plus profondément. C'était plus intense ! Au moindre contact avec Paige, c'était plaisant et en même temps tellement électrisant que c'était dur pour son cerveau d'analyser tout.

Il lui sourit.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Bah Ralph est chez la nourrice pour la nuit, du coup, je pensais rentrer… »

« Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre dans un bar à côté ? »

Paige le regarda intriguée, elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement… Mais avec Walter, elle avait vite appris à ne pas se poser de questions et à apprécier ce genre de moment, quand ils se présentaient.

« Avec plaisir, mais c'est toi qui paye, Patron. » Rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

Ils partirent tout sourire.


	4. Le tatouage

_4ème chronique qui parle tatouage... ^^ Son pendant Quintis existe sous forme de fic sous le nom "Tatoue-moi sur ta peau" ;-) Merci ma BêtaPanda pour les corrections, mais surtout, surtout, pour les commentaires ! Et rappelle-toi... La frustration, c'est pas bon ! xD_

* * *

 **LE TATOUAGE**

Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant mais Walter l'avait vu ! Avec sa mémoire photographique, il n'était pas près de l'oublier !

Paige, puisque c'était d'elle dont il s'agissait, s'était un peu trop penchée et son T-shirt s'était soulevé une seconde, le temps suffisant à Walter pour qu'il aperçoive, là, lové au creux de ses reins, un petit tatouage.

Resté bouché bée au départ, Cabe avait dû répéter la question qu'il était en train de lui poser pour que le Génie daigne lui répondre. Puis il avait enchainé les bourdes et les maladresses tout au long de la journée tant il était obsédé par sa découverte.

Il ne comprenait pas… Ce n'était pas le genre de Paige de se faire mutiler de la sorte. Ou peut-être que si ? Il avait toujours cette incapacité à cerner correctement les gens qui l'entouraient.

Il détestait les tatouages. C'était inutile, futile, une cicatrice qu'on s'infligeait à vie. Il trouvait ça vulgaire et voyant. Et en plus, c'était douloureux à faire !

Et pourtant… Sur la peau de sa coéquipière, le peu de temps qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé terriblement sexy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait exactement, il avait juste entrevu des étoiles et ça ne faisait qu'exciter sa curiosité. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le revoir !

Il passa donc la journée à épier, plus ou moins discrètement, sa partenaire dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. A plusieurs reprises, Paige surpris son collègue qui la fixait. Ne comprenant pas, elle lui renvoyait à chaque fois un regard d'incompréhension, et aussitôt, il replongeait le nez dans son ordinateur comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune femme avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son coéquipier. Elle l'avait senti l'observer toute la journée mais dès qu'elle croisait son regard, il détournait la tête. Elle n'aimait pas les cachoteries et décida de lui parler dès que le Garage se viderait de leurs camarades.

Enfin, le bon moment arriva, il ne restait plus que Walter et Paige dans les bureaux. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui et lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait cessé de l'espionner de la journée.

Aussitôt, elle le vit rougir et détourner le regard. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée ! Elle fronça les sourcils et insista:

« Mais dis moi Walter ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Un bouton ? Une tâche ? Un trou ? »

Elle se contorsionna pour vérifier l'intégrité de son pantalon mais elle ne vit rien de spécial. A ce moment-là, prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Walter lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Je... Euh... Je peux le... Revoir ? »

Devant l'air incrédule de sa camarade, il précisa :

« Ton... Tatouage... »

Les yeux de Paige s'arrondirent sous la surprise et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Mais ?! Comment tu l'as vu ? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire en lui répondant :

« Ce matin, quand tu t'es penchée pour ramasser ton stylo, ton T-shirt s'est un peu relevé et... Je l'ai aperçu... »

La jeune femme mît une main devant sa bouche, elle semblait consternée. Elle demanda :

« Tout le monde est au courant ? »

Walter leva une main rassurante :

« Non, il n'y a que moi. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant... »

Paige respira un peu plus librement, même si de tous ses camarades, Walter était le dernier à qui elle l'aurait montré, si elle avait eu le choix.

« Tu sais, c'est une chose intime et personnelle, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un le verrait... »

Le jeune homme l'interrompit avec un petit air suppliant, qui la fit complètement craquer.

« S'il te plaît, je te promets de garder le secret... »

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se retourna lentement et écarta ses vêtements pour dévoiler son tatouage.

Elle retint son souffle. L'impression d'être mise à nue devant son coéquipier, la tétanisait, mais paradoxalement l'excitait terriblement aussi.

Il avait enfin l'objet de ses désirs sous les yeux. Il reconnu immédiatement ce que c'était.

« La constellation du Scorpion ! »

Il trouvait ça malin comme idée. C'était un peu comme un signe d'appartenance et pour tout dire, ça le touchait qu'elle ait choisi ce motif.

Walter était littéralement fasciné par ce petit tatouage sur la peau de sa partenaire. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main et l'effleurât du doigt.

Paige ressentit comme un électrochoc quand son compagnon la frôla et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres.

« Tu as eu mal ? »

Il voulait tout savoir, le pourquoi, le comment et surtout les motivations qui avait poussé Paige à dessiner sur sa peau. Il promenait un doigt distrait sur sa peau sans se douter un seul instant qu'il la mettait au supplice.

« Un... Un peu... »

Cet index qui se baladait sur elle la rendait folle et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à lui répondre sans que sa voix tremble.

« Mais... Attends !? »

Il l'empoigna par les hanches et la rapprocha de lui. Elle poussa un petit cri en manquant tomber à la renverse et se retrouva debout entre ses cuisses, très proche, trop proche de lui. Maintenant, elle pouvait sentir son souffle caressait sa peau à chaque respiration et elle était parcourue de petits frissons.

« Pourquoi tu as un minuscule petit cœur rouge à la place d'Antarès ? »

Paige ferma les yeux un instant. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui expliquer ça sans passer pour une pauvre fille désespérée et résolument amoureuse de son patron ?

« Ton tatoueur s'est foutu de toi ? »

Et l'autre qui continuait à pérorer dans son dos sans faire preuve d'un soupçon de jugeote. Et c'est lui qui était supposé avoir 197 de QI... Elle soupira. Autant se jeter complètement à l'eau et essayer de lui expliquer. Si elle attendait qu'il percute, elle avait le temps de mourir vieille et célibataire.

Elle essaya de se dégager pour se retourner mais Walter resserra sa poigne.

« Attends, bouge pas ! »

Elle avait donc maintenant une main sur sa taille, dont le pouce la caressait l'air de rien, une autre dont les doigts retraçaient avec agilité les contours de la constellation et bien sûr, le souffle chaud de Walter qui balayait sa peau à chaque expiration. Paige se demanda combien de temps encore elle pourrait endurer cette torture avant de se jeter sur lui et de le violer. Elle rougît violemment en imaginant cette dernière scène et se félicita intérieurement de lui tourner le dos.

Walter la ramena sur terre en réitérant sa question :

« Alors ? Pourquoi le petit cœur à la place d'Antarès ? »

Elle soupira et se lança :

« Antarès, parce que c'est l'étoile la plus brillante du Scorpion... Et c'est aussi un peu son centre... »

Walter acquiesça, sans stopper son exploration :

« Je sais ça ! Mais ça ne m'explique pas le cœur ! Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les étoiles... »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment bouché ! Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire un dessin ?! Elle décida de le bousculer un peu.

« Dis 197, si tu mettais tes neurones en marche et que tu comprennes enfin ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

Le jeune homme fut surpris, et par le ton de sa voix, et par sa question agressive. Un peu vexé aussi. Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait bien pu rater.

Il retraça une dernière fois la constellation sur sa peau... Les étoiles… Antarès… Le petit cœur au centre… Le centre du Scorpion… Le centre du Scorpion ! Mais c'était… Lui ?!

Il cligna des yeux tandis que tous les engrenages se mettaient en place dans son cerveau. Un seul son parvint à franchir ses lèvres alors qu'il saisissait enfin ce qu'elle s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre sans oser lui dire.

« Oh… !? »

Et soudain, il prit conscience de leur très (trop !) grande proximité et de ses mains se baladant sur sa peau nue. Il la lâcha brutalement comme si elle était subitement devenue brulante.

« OK. »

Il s'était soudainement éloigné d'elle et Paige se sentit glacée. Il avait compris et apparemment, au vu de sa réaction, il n'approuvait pas.

Aussitôt, un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Si au moins elle avait mieux dissimulé son tatouage, ils n'en seraient pas là ! À cause de sa négligence, maintenant, leurs rapports seraient définitivement faussés. Elle allait devoir démissionner. Elle sentit les larmes montaient...

Elle en était là de ses funestes pensées quand elle sentit deux bras l'attraper par la taille et s'enrouler autour d'elle. Walter venait de la plaquer contre lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire. C'était typiquement le genre de situation qu'il lui était impossible d'appréhender et encore moins de gérer.

Mais il en avait marre de se poser toujours cent mille questions. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, c'est qu'il voulait que Paige comprenne à quel point ce qu'elle venait de faire le toucher et qu'il tenait énormément à elle. Et s'il ne pouvait le faire avec des mots, il le ferait avec des actes.

Son regard repassa une fois de plus sur le tatouage et sans plus réfléchir, il l'embrassa délicatement. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur le cœur puis lentement elles parcoururent cette constellation cachée. Elles l'embrassaient et la caressaient. Il s'enhardit même et laissa sa langue chatouiller cette peau si tentante.

Cette fois, Paige ne put empêcher un long gémissement de s'échapper de sa bouche. Ce que Walter lui infligeait était la sensation la plus érotique qu'elle ait jamais ressenti. Son corps frissonnait de plaisir et bouillonnait d'excitation.

Il cessa enfin son ballet si sensuel sur sa peau, s'écarta légèrement et la fit se retourner face à lui. Il se déplia lentement jusqu'à légèrement la dominer sans jamais qu'ils se quittent des yeux. Leurs mains s'étaient nouées. Toujours avec cette lenteur insupportable, Walter se rapprocha de ses lèvres tandis que les battements du cœur de Paige s'accéléraient de manière anarchique. La tension sexuelle était à son comble.

Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se frôler et... Le téléphone sonna, les faisant sursauter tous les deux ! Ils restèrent un instant hébétés en se regardant et éclatèrent de rire, faisant immédiatement retomber la tension.

Paige se retourna pour attraper son portable. Ralph !

« Réponds ! »

Elle décrocha et écouta son fils lui débiter un flot d'informations à toute vitesse. Paige se demanda une seconde où était passé le petit garçon qui ne parlait à personne et sourit en pensant au progrès qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il côtoyait cette équipe de génies. Elle l'interrompît:

« Ralph, mon ange, tu veux rester dormir chez Happy et Toby, c'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? »

Elle écouta encore un instant et acquiesça:

« C'est d'accord mais tu te couches à 9h, tu te brosses les dents et tu ne manges pas que des cochonneries ! Dis à Happy que je compte sur elle pour vous surveiller, Toby et toi ! »

Elle raccrocha après les rituels câlins, bisous et bonne nuit. Pendant toute sa conversation avec son fils, Walter ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux en souriant doucement, il n'avait pas non plus lâché sa main, qu'il caressait de son pouce. Il admirait sa façon de s'occuper de Ralph, c'était une maman formidable et il adorait la regarder remplir son rôle de mère. Si un jour il devait avoir des enfants, il aimerait que ce soit avec elle...

La jeune femme interrompit ses rêveries. Elle lui dit, avec un petit sourire timide, que finalement, elle avait maintenant sa soirée de libre. Il acquiesça silencieusement. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé tout son self-control, c'était beaucoup plus difficile d'exprimer ses désirs. Il n'osait plus l'embrasser et regrettait amèrement leur interruption. Il soupira intérieurement et se dit qu'il allait y aller un pas après l'autre et il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait...

Paige le regardait réfléchir en silence. Elle savait qu'il était en train de chercher une suite logique à leur soirée, comme si un théorème tombé du ciel allait lui donner un mode d'emploi pour ce genre de situation. Elle sourit et décida de lui venir en aide.

« Tu veux pas qu'on aille manger quelque part ? Chez Kowalski, par exemple ? »

Il hocha la tête, soulagé qu'elle prenne une initiative.

« Oui ! Bonne idée ! On pourrait y aller... Euh... à pied, en se... Promenant ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

« J'adorerai ! »

Une balade au clair de lune, main dans la main avec Walter O'Brien, même dans un quartier décati et peu reluisant, c'était pour elle, ce qui se rapprochait le plus du bonheur.

« Allez, c'est parti ! »

Et tandis qu'ils sortaient ensemble du Garage, Walter lui demanda, l'air de rien :

« Tu crois qu'un tatouage m'irait bien ? »


	5. Les textos

_Une chronique de plus ! J'ai un vilain diablotin, sous forme de Panda, qui me pousse à mettre sur papier toutes les idées bizarres qui me passent par la tête xD Je vous fais grâce de ses commentaires qui vaudraient, à eux seuls, une fic entière ! Merci ma BêtaPanda *coeur*_

* * *

 **LES TEXTOS**

[W, ,,'ublee pas d'akoyz mon rappotty au tien est pos » sui mon ,urez°]

Walter regardait son portable, les sourcils froncés. Il avait beau lire et relire le dernier texto d'Happy, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et ça l'intriguait.

Il lui renvoya un SMS.

[?]

Le bip du téléphone fit sursauter Happy.

« Arrête Doc, Walter m'a écrit, je veux voir ce qu'il veut ! »

Un juron et un gros soupir lui répondirent, mais Toby consentit à suspendre ses gestes quelques secondes.

Sa compagne se mit à glousser, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez elle. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir la source de cette soudaine hilarité.

« Regarde ce que j'ai envoyé à Walt par ta faute ! »

Il rit à son tour, pensant surtout à son collègue qui, comme Happy, aimait envoyer un SMS parfait. Il ne concevait pas d'appuyer sur « ENVOI » tant que tout n'était pas en ordre, ce qui contredisait sa passion pour l'efficacité, mais peu importe.

« Tiens toi tranquille une minute, je vais lui répondre et après… Je te montrerai que moi aussi, je sais jouer… »

Le regard malicieux qu'elle lui lança pour appuyer ses dires l'excita plus qu'il ne le calma et il fondit sur son amante avant même qu'elle ait fini de rédiger sa réponse.

Happy éclata de rire sous l'assaut en fermant les yeux. Toby lui chatouillait consciencieusement les côtes et elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce traitement. Elle essaya de s'enfuir en courant mais son compagnon l'enlaça, la souleva et la jeta sur leur lit.

Toujours accrochée à son téléphone, elle essayait de solliciter son cerveau droit pour finir son message mais son compagnon se jeta sur elle et l'assaillit de chatouilles de toutes parts.

La jeune femme éclata à nouveau de rire, des larmes plein les yeux. C'était la plus belle musique que Toby ait jamais entendue. Il décida donc de continuer son traitement ! Il n'était pas docteur pour rien !

Happy essaya bien de restée concentrée encore quelques secondes mais quand Toby décida de changer de jeu en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, elle sut qu'elle avait perdu. Elle appuya à tâtons sur la touche « Envoyer » sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle renvoyait à son patron. Et pour tout dire, elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Elle lâcha son portable et s'abandonna enfin avec volupté aux caresses de son amant.

BIP BIP

Walter releva les yeux de son ordinateur et consulta le SMS d'Happy qui venait d'arriver sur son téléphone.

[Je shid fczr r,,,(ygfdnfgn vcdfgvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv g, jhgfddcvb ]

Il ouvrit d'abord de grands yeux surpris ! Mais que voulais dire tout ce charabia ? Un code peut-être ? Son cerveau analytique tenta de trouver un clé ou une séquence qui lui parlerait mais, au bout de quelques instants, il renonça. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

Ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de sa collègue si pointilleuse de texter ce genre de message, elle avait peut-être un problème... Walter décida d'éclaircir ce mystère en l'appelant. Il était perplexe, pour ne pas dire inquiet.

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Happy retentit dans la chambre et Toby grogna. Il était hors de question qu'elle réponde et le laisse en plan ! Pas maintenant

La génie, bien qu'occupée à faire gémir son homme, jeta malgré tout un œil sur l'écran de son mobile.

« C'est Walter... Faut que je lui réponde. »

Elle commença à ralentir son mouvement et tendit un bras pour attraper le petit appareil importun. Son doc lui saisit le poignet et articula péniblement, entre deux halètements:

« Je t'en supplie, mon oiseau des îles... Pas maintenant... Réponds pas... J'y suis presque...»

Elle le regarda fixement tout en reprenant un peu de vitesse. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, au bord de la délivrance, et qu'il l'a supplie ajoutait à son propre plaisir. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire carnassier.

« OK, je ne m'arrête pas... Mais dans ce cas, c'est toi qui réponds à Walter... Maintenant ! Sinon, il ne cessera pas d'appeler... »

La belle amazone se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer son portable, arrachant une longue plainte à son amant puis reprit sa position et son lent rythme de croisière. Elle décrocha et tendit l'appareil à Toby qui agitait frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation. A peine eut-il attrapé le téléphone que sa partenaire, un grand sourire aux lèvres, accéléra ses déhanchements...

« Happy ? Allo ? »

Walter vérifia son écran de téléphone et le remit contre son oreille. Quelqu'un avait décroché mais personne ne lui répondait. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des… Grognements ? Des sortes de gémissements ou de halètements ? Une voix masculine lui semblait-t-il prononça des mots mais il ne les comprit pas. Puis on cria un prénom, Happy ! Et l'appel se termina brutalement.

Le jeune homme resta interdit et confus. Il lui semblait avoir reconnu la voix de Toby mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. De plus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il répondrait au téléphone de Happy à sa place. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et demanda à Paige de monter. Elle l'aiderait surement à trouver une explication.

Quand Walter lui fit lire ses textos tout en lui racontant son coup de fil, sa collègue se mit à pouffer, et devant l'incompréhension évidente du génie, elle éclata franchement de rire.

Quelque peu vexé de sa réaction, il lui demanda d'un ton sec :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Ils ont certainement des ennuis et n'arrivent pas à nous prévenir et ça te fait rire ?! Je vais appeler Cabe et on va lancer une recherche ! »

Avant qu'il ait pu empoigner le combiné, Paige l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Attend ! »

Elle s'essuya les yeux en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Walter la fixait, l'air sévère en attendant une explication. Une fois son souffle retrouvé, elle s'assit sur le coin du bureau, se demandant comment elle allait expliquer ça à son patron.

« Walter... Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Happy est juste en train de... Prendre du bon temps avec Toby ! »

Le regard inquisiteur de son collègue la poussa à développer son explication.

« Je suis sure que Toby était en train de chahuter avec elle pour la déstabiliser quand elle t'écrivait les SMS... Et le coup de fil... Ben... Si tu m'as bien rapporté ce que tu as entendu... Ils étaient en train de... Tu vois ? »

Le génie, qui portait bien mal ce surnom à cet instant, secoua la tête.

« Happy ne se laisse pas déstabiliser, encore moins par Toby ! Et non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Ils faisaient quoi selon toi ? »

Le ton plein de suffisance qu'il venait d'employer la vexa. Il voulait qu'elle soit claire, elle allait l'être, puisque son cerveau génial était trop bête pour comprendre ce genre de choses !

« L'amour, Walter ! Ils faisaient l'amour ! »

* Et tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, ça te décoincerait ! * Elle pensa très fort la seconde partie de sa réplique mais la garda pour elle.

Il percuta enfin et se passa la main sur la figure. Il était gêné d'avoir entendu ça et encore plus d'avoir dû passer par Paige pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Des fois, il était vraiment trop bête !

Il tenta de changer de sujet et revint sur les SMS.

« Tu es sûre de toi pour les textos ? Happy est toujours méticuleuse quand elle écrit un message et je ne vois pas comment Toby aurait pu la distraire à ce point... Elle est comme moi, avec notre faible QE, on sait rester concentré sur notre tâche, quelques soient les éléments perturbateurs autour. »

Paige sourit devant son arrogance. Elle décida de mener une petite expérience pour expliquer à son compagnon comment faire perdre son self-control à quelqu'un, en l'occurrence, lui.

« Debout, 197 et essaye d'écrire un SMS à Happy ! Je me charge de t'en empêcher ! »

Walter fut surprit par sa proposition mais il était sûr de lui et de son flegme et accepta sans hésiter le challenge, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva et attrapa son portable.

A peine debout, elle se précipita sur lui et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes. Il sursauta sous l'assaut et recula en se tortillant pour échapper à son emprise. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et Paige savoura intérieurement cette première victoire.

Mais il n'avait pas quitté son écran des yeux et son pouce s'activait toujours sur le clavier. La jeune femme décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Elle recommença à le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement acculé contre le mur et qu'il ne puisse plus lui échapper.

Il rigolait et c'était un son que Paige savourait tant il était rare. Il essaya de se protéger en levant ses deux bras et sa concentration faiblit enfin.

« Arrête ! J'en peux plus... »

Elle fit une pause, le temps de lui demander.

« Tu te rends ? Et tu admets que j'ai raison et qu'un génie est aussi facile à déconcentrer qu'une personne normale ? »

Walter fronça les yeux et lui répondit, plein d'assurance.

« Me rendre ? Jamais ! Et tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours raison ! C'est un fait, j'ai un esprit supérieur ! Et je te signale que j'ai presque déjà écrit une phrase sans aucune faute ! A la deuxième, j'envoie... »

Le ton plein de morgue de son compagnon piqua Paige au vif ! Sans plus réfléchir, elle reprit son travail de déstabilisation. Elle accéléra son offensive tandis qu'il se débattait pour essayer vainement de lui échapper mais il ne lâchait toujours pas son foutu téléphone.

Dans la bataille, elle se retrouva bientôt collée à lui et une idée germa aussitôt dans sa tête. Elle allait tentait un autre angle d'attaque même s'il était beaucoup plus dangereux... Pour eux deux.

Elle suspendit ses chatouilles et se lova encore plus contre lui et cala son nez dans son cou. Elle le sentit soudain se raidir tandis qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Il demanda dans un souffle :

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle sourit doucement en pensant à l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il semblait enfin avoir totalement oublié son téléphone qui pendait mollement au bout de son bras. Elle écarta sa figure un instant pour le regarder.

« Je te déstabilise... »

Et elle replongea aussitôt dans son cou, surtout pour qu'il ne voie pas qu'elle se sentait aussi intimidée que lui par cette situation. Elle venait de se faire prendre à son propre piège.

La jeune femme ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait faire. Arrêter ce jeu idiot et prendre ses jambes à son cou ou continuer et voir s'il entrait dans le jeu avec elle ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle le vit déglutir avec difficulté tandis qu'il se passait une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres. Il avait vraiment l'air embarrassé mais il ne la repoussait pas... Elle décida de tenter la chance.

Tandis que son cœur battait la chamade, elle promena doucement le bout de son nez le long de son cou puis remonta lentement vers sa joue sans arrêter sa caresse. Elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle se retrouva bientôt face à lui. Leurs figures n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Paige plongea dans son regard. Il était sombre et il la fixait sans ciller. Elle arrêta de respirer.

Les dernières choses qu'elle entendit avant qu'il fonde sur elle et s'empare fougueusement de ses lèvres, c'est un bip d'envoi et le bruit du portable qui chutait sur le sol.

[Paige a parié avec moi suffi buggy. Unifie ici. Oui un vu un c vvvvvvbbvbbbbbbbbbbbbbb]

« Hey Doc, regarde ce que Walter vient de m'envoyer ! »

Toby était en train de s'assoupir dans les bras de sa belle mais l'entendre pouffer pour la deuxième fois de la journée éveilla sa curiosité. Il jeta un œil sur l'écran. Et se mît à rire.

« Eh bien, on dirait que Paige a finalement réussi à enseigner le tango horizontal à Walter ! Il était temps ! »


	6. Le chewing-gum

_6ème chronique, qui devait être Waige et qui se retrouve très Quintis ! Que voulez-vous, les personnages ont pris le contrôle de cette fic ! xD Merci ma BêtaPanda pour les conseils quand j'étais coincée et les commentaires, qui sont... Fabuleux ! LOLLLL Et pour ne pas te frustrer (NOT GOOD), léchouilles à toi ! xD  
_

* * *

 **LE CHEWING-GUM**

Paige mâchait consciencieusement son chewing-gum à la fraise. Elle espérait qu'il tromperait sa faim. Vu la vitesse à laquelle ses génies décodaient le code informatique de l'entreprise qui les avait engagés, elle avait le temps de mourir d'inanition. Et d'ennui…

Elle était assise sur une table, les jambes ballantes et regardait songeusement par la fenêtre, ne remarquant pas le coup d'œil que Walter lui lança.

Il voyait bien que sa collègue s'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas quand Paige semblait triste. Pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur un code informatique qui refusait de se laisser décoder, il réfléchissait à une distraction pour la jeune femme.

Il ne l'avouerai à personne mais ces derniers temps, Paige habitait toutes ses pensées. Entre eux deux, l'atmosphère avait même très légèrement évoluée, se partageant entre flirt naissant et amitié sincère. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau. Une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus !

Il se leva en s'étirant le dos.

« Paige, tu m'accompagnes faire le plein de café pour l'équipe ? »

La jeune femme tressaillit en entendant son nom et sauta de la table avec enthousiasme.

« Avec plaisir Walter ! Je commençais à m'endormir ! »

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire et sortirent de la pièce, épaule contre épaule, en devisant joyeusement.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, Toby regarda ses deux camarades, encore interloqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Euh… Y'a que moi qui ait remarqué ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Sylvester releva le nez de sa tablette et le regarda avec curiosité.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Toby leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

« Walter ! Et Paige ! Qui se font des sourires, des politesses et qui sont pratiquement vautrés l'un sur l'autre, ça vous étonne pas ? »

Sly ouvrit la bouche mais Happy le devança.

« Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu passes ton temps à les espionner comme un ado en rut ! Si tu finissais plutôt ton boulot et que, pour une fois, tu t'occupes de tes affaires ? »

Vexé, Toby se remit à sa tâche en boudant. Il n'avait plus l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais il était sûr d'avoir raison, il se passait (enfin !) quelque chose entre eux. Il se promit de surveiller mieux ses amis dès leur retour.

Mais au bout de cinq petites minutes, il s'ennuyait déjà. Déchiffrer du code n'accaparait pas toute son attention et il avait besoin de se distraire. Son regard se détourna un instant vers l'objet de tous ses désirs, celle qui faisait battre son cœur et qui, d'un mot, savait toujours le remettre à sa place, sa belle, sa farouche, sa sauvage mais néanmoins tendre, Happy !

Il secoua la tête de dépit. Même à l'intérieur de sa tête, il en faisait trop et s'exprimait avec emphase. Sa belle avait raison, il devait se calmer...

En parlant de sa belle, il allait devoir se faire pardonner s'il voulait faire un peu de sport ce soir. Il savait quoi lui dire pour la faire fondre mais il ne voulait pas choquer les prudes oreilles de son jeune collègue. Sylvester ne s'en remettrait pas sans une crise d'angoisse et il préférait éviter ça.

Il allait donc falloir agir discrètement...

Toby enleva sa chaussure droite et tendit la jambe pour faire du pied à sa maîtresse. Dès qu'il rencontra son pied, il caressa du bout des orteils l'intérieur de son mollet et commença doucement à remonter...

« Toby ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est ma jambe ça ! »

Sylvester avait bondi de sa chaise et le regardait avec effroi. Pour la discrétion, c'était foutu !

« Oh excuse-moi Sylvester, je me détendais juste un peu les jambes... »

Le jeune génie le fusilla du regard en se rasseyant... Un bon mètre plus loin.

« En me caressant avec tes doigts de pieds ?! Des pieds qui ont macérés toute la journée dans des chaussures... C'est dégoûtant ! »

Happy n'avait pas levé la tête durant toute la scène. En apparence, elle était toujours minutieusement concentrée sur son travail, mais elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Vraiment, son homme pouvait être si maladroit parfois...

Toby se renfrognât sur sa chaise. Il décida d'attendre un peu avant de repartir à l'aventure.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il était plongé dans la tâche qu'il devait effectuer, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Il leva brusquement les yeux et rencontra le regard sombre de Happy qui le scrutait, un très léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le contact visuel ne dura qu'un instant, il se retrouva vite seul avec ce pied qui le titillait et montait plus haut, toujours plus haut… Il tenta bien de faire abstraction en se concentrant sur son travail mais quand l'importun se cala sur son entrejambe et commença à le palper sans complexe, ce fut définitivement impossible.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Décidément, sa compagne était très douée et il ne tarda pas à se trouver très à l'étroit dans son jean.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Sly le regardait avec suspicion, et il lui fit un sourire nerveux avant de replonger derrière son écran pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il gigota un peu sur sa chaise pour tenter d'éloigner ce pied qui continuait à le torturer mais ce dernier accentua sa pression.

Toby expira profondément et murmura :

« Happy… »

Il espérait bien qu'elle comprenne l'avertissement et arrête de l'exciter avant qu'il n'y ait un accident.

Elle releva la tête avec un grand sourire et lui demanda bien fort :

« Oui Doc ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Il la maudit intérieurement. Maintenant, Sylvester lui aussi, l'interrogeait du regard, attendant sa réponse.

Toby se gratta la gorge avant de répondre, d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

« Oui, viens voir mon écran, il me semble qu'il y a une erreur quelque part… »

Elle hésita un instant mais se leva finalement et vint se pencher sur l'ordinateur de Toby, le libérant enfin de la douce torture qu'elle lui infligeait _._

Il la rapprocha de lui en mettant sa main dans son dos… Puis, pendant qu'il lui montrait une chose inexistante sur l'écran, il descendit discrètement sa main et se mit à lui peloter les fesses.

Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait envie d'elle ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Il accentua un peu ses caresses et elle se tortilla légèrement, ce qu'il prit pour un encouragement à pousser ses investigations plus loin. Il faufila alors sa main sous la taille de son pantalon et avait déjà deux doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement !

Walter et Paige, les bras plein de victuailles, entrèrent, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ils se figèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Happy, en se redressant brusquement, avait emprisonné la main de Toby dans son pantalon et il luttait désespérément pour la sortir de là !

Walter soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Je. Ne. Veux. Absolument. Pas. Savoir. Ce. Que. Vous. Etiez. En. Train. De. Faire. _»_

Sa compagne, quant à elle, après la stupéfaction, se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Les deux amants arrivèrent enfin à se libérer et se rassirent devant leurs ordis respectifs en marmonnant des excuses qui ne trompaient qu'eux.

Sylvester, de son côté, était sidéré, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Ils avaient osé faire ÇA malgré sa présence dans la pièce ! Il reprit une giclée de gel hydro-alcoolique et se frotta méticuleusement les mains.

Walter distribua rapidement les cafés qu'ils avaient ramenés tandis que Paige ouvrait une grande boite qu'elle déposa au centre de la table.

« On vous a pris des bagels, si vous avez faim… »

Le boss reprit sa place et lança d'un ton sérieux, en lançant un coup d'œil appuyé vers Toby et Happy.

« Et maintenant, on se remet au travail ! »

Paige reprit sa place sur la table, elle croisa ses pieds et les fit doucement balancer. Elle avait les joues toutes roses et un doux sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, ne ressemblant plus du tout à la jeune femme nostalgique d'il y a peu. Ce qui intriguait au plus haut point le comportementaliste, qui avait repris ses observations.

Il reporta son attention sur son patron. Il trouvait très bizarre de ne pas s'être pris un savon mémorable malgré la situation fâcheuse dans laquelle il les avait surpris. Il l'observa plus attentivement. Il paraissait étrangement détendu. Il avait même un léger sourire pendant qu'il mâchait tranquillement son chewing-gum en travaillant sur son ordi.

Quelque chose s'était passée mais quoi ?

Toby secoua la tête en replongeant vers son écran. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il surveille ces deux là à l'avenir. Il sentait qu'il y avait un mystère à éclaircir !

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence studieux quand soudain Toby bondit sur ses pieds en pointant son ami du doigt !

« Le chewing-gum ! »

Deux génies le regardaient ébahis tandis que Walter blêmissait et Paige se mordait la lèvre en rougissant.

Il se tourna vers Happy et Sly et leur exposa sa découverte, d'un ton triomphant.

« Quand ils sont partis, Paige mâchait un chewing-gum. Et maintenant, le chewing-gum est dans la bouche de Walter ! AH ! Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous ! »

Les regards de Sylvester et Happy se tournèrent à l'unisson vers leur patron.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de se lever, les deux mains sur les hanches.

« Chewing-gum ? Quel chewing-gum ?! Tu deviens fou mon pauvre Toby ! Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour faire oublier ce que vous faisiez en pleine mission, c'est pathétique ! »

Toby leva les bras au ciel d'exaspération.

« Mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu viens juste de l'avaler ! Je t'ai vu ! »

Les deux génies se faisaient face et s'invectivaient, chacun campant sur ses positions et ne voulant pas en démordre. Comme toujours, entre eux, une simple dispute pouvait durer des heures, au grand désespoir de leurs coéquipiers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Paige en eut marre. Elle descendit posément de la table où elle était perchée et s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Là, elle empoigna Walter par sa cravate et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Passée la première seconde de surprise, le génie répondit bien vite à son baiser et l'enlaça tendrement.

Trois paires d'yeux stupéfiés les regardaient tandis qu'un silence religieux avait rempli la pièce.

À bout de souffle, la jeune femme s'écarta de son amant, lui tapota la joue en souriant, attrapa un bagel et retourna s'assoir pour déguster son encas.

Walter, les mains dans les poches et un grand sourire aux lèvres, jeta un regard satisfait vers Toby. Ca avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire taire !

Il tira sa chaise et se remit au travail, comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de quelques instants, voyant que les trois autres n'avaient toujours pas bouger, il les enjoignît de s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

« Au boulot ! »

Alors que tout le monde se replongeait dans le travail, on entendit très distinctement une voix murmurer :

« En tout cas, j'avais raison pour le chewing-gum… »


	7. La boîte

_Depuis que j'ai vu cette boîte à souvenirs dans "Talismans", je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passerait si Paige y tombait dessus... Et voilà ! xD Et toujours 100000 merci à ma fidèle BêtaPanda, qui par ses commentaires éclairés (ou plutôt, totalement déjantés), me donne constamment des idées de nouvelles fics... Quand ça va t-il s"arrêter ? LOL Désolé à toi, gentil lecteur, qui doit subir tout ça ! xD_

* * *

 **LA BOITE**

Seule au garage, Paige avait perdu un pari et c'était donc à elle de faire le ménage. Elle savait pourtant que parier avec des génies c'était dangereux. Elle soupira et s'approcha du dernier bureau à nettoyer, celui de Walter.

Elle donna d'abord un coup de plumeau général, en prenant bien garde de ne casser ou déplacer aucun des objets hétéroclites qui jonchaient sa surface. Il était peut-être moins tatillon que Sylvester en se qui concernait le rangement mais il avait horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires. Puis elle fit le tour et s'assit sur le siège de son boss. Là, elle prit le temps d'astiquer chaque chose une par une et les remit chacune précautionneusement à leur place.

Elle avait terminé sa corvée !

Elle jeta un œil sur l'horloge... Trop tard pour une virée shopping ou une balade à la mer. Trop tôt pour récupérer Ralph. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Elle était toujours installée au bureau de Walter... Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire un peu d'exploration ? Pas de l'espionnage, non ! Juste une petite visite de curiosité...

Elle ouvrit d'abord le tiroir du haut, et à part un fouillis de papier, elle n'y découvrit rien d'intéressant. Dans le deuxième, même constat, avec une boîte de chocolats en plus ! Elle lui en vola un, pour le punir de l'avoir gardée cachée ! Elle ouvrit enfin le dernier tiroir et sa curiosité fut enfin récompensée ! Au milieu d'un fatras de fils électriques et autres composants électroniques, trônait une boîte.

Elle la sortit délicatement, en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, geste complètement stupide puisqu'elle était seule au Garage et le resterait encore une bonne heure. Cette réaction la fit rire, mais son ricanement résonna bizarrement dans le grand espace vide et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur la boîte. Elle était en bois clair, presque carré et assez fine, avec un petit loquet de fermeture sur le devant, une boîte tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Paige déverrouilla le couvercle et le souleva...

Dedans, de prime abord, elle ne vit qu'un fatras de choses mélangées, sans aucun rapport entre elles. Elle fronça les sourcils, cela éveillait sa curiosité ! Elle prit le premier objet sur le dessus pour l'examiner...

Une carte de motel apparemment... Qui ne semblait pas toute jeune à en juger par les rayures à sa surface. Mais ça ne l'éclairait guère sur la fonction de cette boîte !

La jeune femme continua son enquête en piochant un deuxième objet au hasard. Un jeton de casino... Étrange, Walter n'y allait jamais. Elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. Coronet Room... Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Mais ce jeton lui évoquait le gambler du Garage, Toby !

Un petit début de compréhension se dessinait dans sa tête... Elle attrapa l'objet suivant pour confirmer son idée !

Une pièce étrangère ? Non... Une médaille de l'Armée ! Paige la rapprocha de ses yeux et put y lire l'inscription gravée dessus: "Médaille de bravoure" avec le nom de l'unité qui les avait accompagnés en Bosnie.

Un petit sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Cette boîte n'était autre qu'un coffret remplie de souvenirs ! Elle secoua la tête en pensant que vraiment, Walter O'Brien était un vrai petit cachotier ! Lui qui répétait inlassablement que les souvenirs, les gri-gri, les talismans, c'était ridicule et inefficace, seulement un moyen de nous accrocher au passé et de nous empêcher d'avancer, gardait un coffre aux trésors dans son bureau !

Paige n'en aima qu'encore plus son patron... Il avait beau clamer qu'il avait un QE égal à zéro, il avait des sentiments et il était sensible, peut-être trop d'ailleurs...

Maintenant qu'elle avait compris la raison d'être de cette boîte, elle avait hâte de savoir si un petit quelque chose la concernant traînait au milieu de ces souvenirs.

Elle sortit un écrou géant avec des restes de graisse à l'intérieur et le déposa, avec un air dégoûtée, loin d'elle sur le bureau. Happy était sans aucun doute reliée à cet objet gras.

Le coffret était presque vide. Elle en sortit encore un petit bracelet d'enfant, fait de perles bleues et vertes. Elle le regarda de plus près, il semblait... Sale ! Comme s'il avait traîné quelques temps dans la terre. Mais rien ne l'éclairait sur sa provenance.

L'objet suivant... Facile, il était à Cabe, elle pouvait mettre ses deux mains à couper ! Elle prit la paire de lunettes à verres fumés et les mît sur son nez en rigolant. Elles avaient vraiment un look années 80 avec leurs verres géants !

Cette fois, il ne restait plus grand chose dans la boîte et Paige était un peu déçue de ne rien avoir trouvé sur elle... Il ne semblait rester qu'une grande feuille pliée en quatre qu'elle retira et déplia...

Elle mît quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. C'était des lignes de codes informatiques, mais ce qui attira son regard c'était une date, encadrée au stylo rouge, au milieu de la page. 22/09/14…

Le cœur de Paige rata un battement ! C'était la date de leur rencontre, le jour où toute leur vie avait changé… Walter avait était très ému que Ralph cite cette date comme une des 3 plus importantes de sa vie pendant le procès. Il avait donc récupéré la page pour la conserver… Paige sentit ses yeux s'embuer et elle s'empressa de replier la feuille pour la ranger avant que l'émotion la submerge.

C'est en la reposant qu'elle remarqua les deux derniers objets… Et là, ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse les retenir tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

Son badge de serveuse et un des sachets de sucre qui servait de pièce d'échecs à Ralph trônaient au fond de la boite.

Paige était abasourdie… Ces souvenirs dataient de leur première rencontre… Il savait déjà à quel point ça marquerait leur vie ? Elle pris son badge d'une main tremblante et le contempla quelques instants, incrédule... Depuis ce jour là, elle comptait pour lui ?!

Elle réalisa soudain que le temps avait filé et que Walter risquait de débarquer à tout moment !

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se moucha, s'il la trouvait en pleurs, assise à son bureau, devant sa boîte ouverte, ça ferait un cataclysme !

Elle prit soin de remettre son badge tout au fond, avec le sachet de sucre, recouvert par la page... Comme s'il voulait les protéger ? Paige secoua la tête avec un sourire... Là, son imagination débordante dépassait certainement le seuil de romantisme de Walter ! Il fallait qu'elle garde les deux pieds sur terre malgré cette émouvante découverte !

Elle empila le reste des objets en vrac, en essayant de se remémorer l'ordre de leur sortie. Elle allait refermer le coffret quand une idée germa dans son cerveau. Elle se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant... C'était risqué... Walter saurait qu'elle avait fouillé ses affaires. Mais c'était tentant... C'était peut-être le moyen de faire enfin bouger les choses entre eux.

Paige sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur son sac à main. Après avoir farfouillé quelques minutes dedans, en pestant contre le bazar qui y régnait, elle en sortit victorieusement un petit objet !

C'était un simple mousqueton en acier, comme ceux que l'on utilise en escalade pour s'encorder. Elle l'avait récupéré lors de cette folle journée où ils avaient sauvé les USA d'une chute de satellite mortelle.

Ce jour où elle avait retrouvé Walter après son accident et où elle avait trouvé intelligent de lui avouer qu'elle l'avait embrassé pendant son sommeil. Repenser à sa réaction la fit sourire. Mais ça avait engendré une succession de catastrophes qui les avaient finalement envoyés dans un ballon-sonde avec pour seule issue un saut en parachute !

En y réfléchissant, c'était sûrement la journée la plus riche en émotions de toute sa vie ! Walter avait bien failli raté la mission mais il lui avait enfin avoué qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour elle ! Malheureusement, ils avaient tous deux conclus que pour l'équilibre de Scorpion, ils devaient rester amis.

Mais le soir même, ils s'étaient embrassés, juste pour voir... Paige n'oublierai jamais ce baiser ! Rien que d'y repenser, elle en avait presque les genoux qui flanchaient et son ventre se remplissait de papillons... Walter avait été si empressé, à la fois tendre et maladroit ! Malheureusement, il y avait mis fin bien trop vite et s'était dépêché de tous gâcher en prétendant n'avoir rien ressenti... Elle avait fait de même, par peur, mais elle le regrettait chaque jour.

Elle regarda le mousqueton et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en caressant une dernière fois son métal... Quand elle avait le blues, elle le serrait et il lui rappelait qu'un jour, Walter O'Brien lui avait avoué ses sentiments et l'avait embrassé, qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ça... Il allait lui manquer... Mais elle espérait qu'il réveillerait la mémoire de son ami...

Elle retourna au bureau de son patron et déposa le mousqueton sur le dessus de la boîte, avant de soigneusement la refermer et la remettre à sa place.

Maintenant, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre… Paige sourit. De la patience, depuis qu'elle connaissait le génie, elle avait appris à en avoir. Beaucoup. Elle attendra.


	8. Le bracelet

_Mini chronique en lien avec la précédente, arce que je reste intimement persuadée que Walter l'a récupéré ! :) Merci ma BétâPanda, grâce à toi, j'ai encore au moins 6 fics et chroniques sur le feu ! LOL *coeurs*_

* * *

 **LE BRACELET**

La nuit était calme, la ville endormie. Seul, à genoux dans la terre de la ruelle, un homme ratissait consciencieusement le sol. Il portait une lampe frontale et avait quadrillé le terrain avec des ficelles et des piquets, à la manière d'un site de fouille archéologique.

Walter se releva en grimaçant, une heure dans cette position lui avait ankylosé les jambes. Il se retourna et évalua la distance avec sa voiture… Il s'était garé exactement à l'endroit où était la voiture de Paige l'autre soir, il avait estimé la force et la direction du lancer, normalement, sa proie devrait se trouver dans ce mètre-carré de bas-côté.

Mais elle n'y était pas ! Il en avait retourné chaque centimètre et était toujours bredouille.

Il revint sur ses pas en se frottant le menton. Il était sûr de l'emplacement de départ et de la direction... Et soudain, il se donna une claque mentale ! Il avait calculé la force selon la taille et la corpulence de sa sœur mais il avait sous-estimé l'avancée de sa maladie. Il ressenti un pincement au cœur en évoquant cette dernière... Mais il éloigna vite cette pensée en se recentrant sur son problème.

Il réfléchit rapidement, fit deux-trois calculs et retourna vers son chantier. Il déplaça piquets et ficelles de plusieurs centimètres vers la gauche et reprit son travail de recherche, tout en se sermonnant intérieurement... Ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait de se déconcentrer, de se tromper et surtout, de mettre du temps à le réaliser. Et cette soudaine source de distraction avait un seul nom : Paige Dineen !

Il se surprit à sourire, seul dans le noir, en pensant à elle et secoua la tête. Il était vraiment pathétique ! Il était censé ne pas ressentir d'émotions, il avait réussi à les enfouir profondément en lui depuis toutes ses années. Mais voilà qu'elle se pointait et sa paix intérieure volait en éclats ! Il lui suffisait d'un mot, parfois seulement d'un regard, pour le déstabiliser...

Et ne parlons même pas du toucher ! D'ordinaire, il avait horreur qu'on le touche. Paige en avait décidé autrement et n'hésitait jamais à le frôler, lui poser les mains dessus et même à l'étreindre. À chaque fois que ça arrivait, loin de s'éloigner ou de s'esquiver, il en savourait chaque seconde. Pire, il provoquait ces contacts et les attendait autant qu'il les redoutait tant ils le mettaient dans un état second.

Rien que d'y repenser, il ressentit un long frisson de plaisir... Et secoua la tête de dépit. Pathétique, pathétique et...

« Pathétique ! »

Il venait de perdre dix minutes à rêvasser au lieu de finir son projet ! Il se remit en position, les deux genoux dans la terre, et entreprit de reprendre ses fouilles. Et, effectivement, avec les bons paramètres, les résultats ne se faisaient pas attendre ! En moins de deux minutes, il retrouva l'objet tant recherché !

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui avant de le prendre dans sa main. Si un membre de la Team le surprenait dans cette posture, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler ! Il le fourra rapidement dans sa poche après un petit coup d'œil satisfait. Il ramassa ses outils et prit soin d'effacer ses traces de fouilles sur le sol.

Une fois rentré au Garage, il se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit une petite boîte en bois du troisième tiroir. Il en caressa en instant le couvercle et l'ouvrit. Il contempla ses trésors un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais ça lui faisait du bien de garder ses babioles. Il ne l'expliquait d'ailleurs même pas à lui-même. C'était totalement irrationnel et inutile. Mais c'était comme ça, depuis l'enfance, à chaque grand cap de sa vie, il gardait un gri-gri en souvenir.

Il sortit le petit bracelet de Megan de sa poche, l'épousseta un peu pour enlever la terre qui s'y était collé, et le rangea dans la boîte d'où il n'aurait jamais dû sortir. Mais sa sœur était une fouineuse et elle l'avait découvert. Et l'avait balancé sous prétexte qu'elle voulait de nouveaux souvenirs avec lui.

Il sourit en reposant délicatement la boîte dans son tiroir. Il allait lui en offrir des nouveaux souvenirs, plein, tant qu'il pourrait, du moment que ça la faisait sourire. Mais il garderait aussi ce petit bracelet, vestige de cette enfance si chaotique pour lui, où elle ne lui avait jamais lâché la main et l'avait toujours encouragé à se battre et à se servir de son don.


	9. La liste

_Décidément, ce hiatus m'aura rendue productive ! Déjà une neuvième Chronique, toujours confiée aux bons soins de ma BêtaPanda à la framboises ! ^^ Une autre Chronique devrait être postée demain, et une troisième, Quintis (je t'ai pas oublié ma BP xD), est en écriture :) Bonne lecture ! Et laissez une review, ça fait tellement plaisir ! ;)_

* * *

 **LA LISTE**

Walter déambulait dans la garage, vide, tout le monde étant déjà parti. Il fit une pause devant le bureau de Paige et observa la photo qu'elle avait posée dessus. Un cliché de Ralph et d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son esprit vagabonda quelques instants tandis qu'il caressait la photographie du bout des doigts. Il s'imaginait debout derrière eux, les entourant de ses bras... Il secoua la tête avec un rictus amer.

*Reviens sur Terre mon vieux... Ça n'arrivera jamais*

Il soupira... Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre avec sa collègue. Il aurait aimé se rapprocher d'elle, et pourquoi pas, flirter, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était totalement inapte dans ce domaine. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs souvent fait remarquer. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et prit sa tête entre les mains. Et poussa à nouveau un gros soupir... Il n'était tout simplement pas assez bien pour elle...

Elle était ouverte, joyeuse, quand elle rentrait dans une pièce, elle l'illuminait. Elle était gentille, attentive, conciliante et possédait une énorme dose d'empathie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller vers les gens malheureux pour les aider.

Il était tout son contraire. Il était taciturne, renfermé, il avait horreur des gens. Il faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à interférer avec eux. Il était égocentrique, maniaque et narcissique. Il n'avait vraiment rien de positif à lui apporter. Même son si génial cerveau ne pesait pas bien lourd face à elle.

Il ferait mieux de s'ôter tout de suite cette idée stupide et romantique de la tête. Après tout, il était sensé ne rien ressentir ! Il devait se replonger dans ses recherches et il oublierait vite ce fantasme idiot.

En se penchant pour se lever, il aperçut une boule de papier froissé sous le bureau et la ramassa. Il allait la jeter dans la corbeille à papier quand son regard fut attiré par un mot sur la feuille, "J'aime", écrit de la main de Paige. Mû par la curiosité, Walter déplia le bout de papier et le défroissa du mieux qu'il put. Puis, il se renfonça dans le fauteuil et l'examina en la tenant en l'air devant la lampe de bureau.

Il fronça les sourcils... Ça ressemblait à une liste, une très longue liste. Apparemment, sa collègue avait recensé ce qu'elle aimait, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il allait lire ça attentivement...

"J'aime :

\- sa main droite quand il est au téléphone ou quand il doit exprimer quelque chose de difficile pour lui, elle est secouée de mille petits soubresauts.

\- sa façon de baisser la tête et de regarder par en dessous quand il a quelque chose de particulièrement important ou difficile à dire.

\- qu'il continue à prétendre ne ressentir aucune émotion alors même qu'il serait prêt à tout pour sauver la vie de n'importe qui est en danger.

\- son implication dans les missions dès lors que des enfants y sont mêlés, il a toujours un contact très particulier avec eux.

\- la famille qu'il s'est construit avec Scorpion et son aptitude à prendre soin de chacun sans en avoir l'air...

\- sa relation avec Ralph... Il agit avec lui comme avec personne d'autre... Et Ralph lui rend bien, il s'est tellement épanoui depuis qu'il le connaît !

\- sa façon de m'observer quand il croit que je ne le vois pas... Avec une telle intensité que je pourrais me consumer sous ce regard.

\- sa nuque. Quand par bonheur il ne porte pas une de ses satanées chemises boutonnées jusqu'en haut, je peux enfin la mater ! Et me retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser juste là...

\- ses boucles brunes... J'aimerais tellement y glisser mes doigts... Mais qu'il arrête de couper ses cheveux trop courts !

\- l'attention pleine et entière qu'il m'accorde quand nous discutons en me regardant comme si nous étions seuls au monde.

· Walter Patrick O'Brien. Dans son entier, avec ses failles et ses défauts... Mais je dois me faire une raison, je ne l'aurais jamais... Je ne suis qu'une "normale", un poids lourd pour lui, je l'handicape dans ses recherches et il doit sans cesse m'expliquer ce que son esprit brillant est en train de faire. Je ne suis tout simplement pas assez bien pour lui. Il m'aime bien, comme une camarade divertissante et je lui suis utile comme agent de liaison, mais c'est tout. Rien de plus qu'une collègue..."

Le dernier paragraphe fut celui qui avait fait battre le cœur de Walter si fort qu'il s'était mis à trembler et avait dû poser la feuille pour finir de la lire.

Le jeune homme était perdu. Jamais il n'aurait espéré que Paige le considère autrement que comme son patron et collègue. Bien sûr, elle était toujours présente pour lui mais il pensait que c'était juste parce qu'elle se sentait redevable de ce qu'il faisait pour Ralph. Et puis, elle était tellement gentille avec tout le monde qu'il ne pensait pas avoir droit à un régime particulier.

« Quel idiot ! »

Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira lourdement. Il se sentait vraiment désemparé à cet instant... Et la seule personne susceptible de l'aider à démêler ses pensées était la même qui avait déclenché le cyclone qui faisait rage sous son crâne. Il se replongea dans la liste, notant ça et là des tâches d'eau qu'il devina être des larmes.

Il grimaça au passage où elle faisait allusion au fait qu'il l'observait à la dérobée... Il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait ! Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, au contraire même...

Il serra les poings en relisant la fin. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un frein dans sa vie, que c'était même l'inverse. Elle avait ouvert une porte qui était verrouillée à double-tour chez lui. Elle l'avait forcé, poussé et toujours encouragé à aller vers les autres et à ne plus refouler ses émotions. Il n'était plus le même homme depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe.

Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à elle. Beaucoup. Énormément... Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Il continuait à se mentir... Il l'aimait. Tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça aussi fort avant de la rencontrer.

Cela le bouleversait et il ne savait pas du tout comment le gérer. La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, sinon il allait définitivement la perdre. Elle était déjà sur le point de renoncer. Il fallait agir, et vite !

L'idée de lui parler ouvertement de ses sentiments le tétanisait. Il n'en serait jamais capable, il allait perdre les pédales et dans la panique, il était fort capable de lui dire exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait. Mieux valait essayer une autre approche.

Il attrapa un stylo sur le bureau, retourna la feuille et sans plus réfléchir, il se lança :

"Moi, Walter Patrick O'Brien, j'aime Paige Dineen. Mais je suis un tel idiot qu'elle ne se croit pas assez bien pour moi alors que c'est moi qui ne la mérite pas.

Je l'aime tellement que c'est douloureux. Quand elle est près de moi, le monde est plus brillant. Le noir n'est plus aussi sombre. Quand elle me tient la main, je me sens capable de tout.

Quand elle n'est pas là, je pense à ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle fera quand elle reviendra. Elle habite mes pensées chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis que je l'ai rencontrée.

Je ne la mérite pas. Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. J'ai peur... Tellement peur de lui faire du mal ou de la rendre malheureuse... Comment quelqu'un comme elle peut-t-elle s'intéresser à moi ? Même avec 197 de QI, cette question reste un mystère pour moi. Elle se qualifie de "Normale" comme si c'était une tare mais c'est moi qui suis anormal.

Si, par le plus grand des hasards, l'impossible se produisait et qu'elle m'aimait vraiment, je serai le plus heureux des hommes et je consacrerais le reste de ma vie à me battre pour son bonheur, à elle et à son fantastique fils.

J'aime Paige."

Il posa le stylo, encore tremblant de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Lui, le génie au QE proche de zéro, venait de se mettre à nu et d'avouer des sentiments qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui depuis longtemps. Cette femme était vraiment capable de lui faire faire des choses incroyables...

Il sourit en pensant à elle... Mais son estomac se verrouilla aussitôt et un gros nœud se fit sentir dans son ventre. De l'anxiété... Avant, il n'en ressentait jamais. Toute sa vie était prévue, calibrée, listée et il n'y avait rien de laisser au hasard... Il n'avait pas appris à gérer l'incertitude...

Et si c'était trop tard ?

Et si elle ne l'aimait pas ?

Et si il s'était trompé et que cette liste n'était qu'un jeu ?

Et si elle se moquait de lui ?

Et si...? Et si...? Et si...?

Beaucoup trop de questions laissées à l'aléatoire. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait gérer.

D'abord, se relire.

En parcourant son texte, il grimaça un peu, il se trouvait ridiculement lyrique. Mais il allait se faire violence et ne pas épurer ce qu'il avait écrit. C'était un cri du cœur et il voulait qu'il reste sincère.

Ensuite, la mise en scène...

Où allait t-il mettre cette feuille pour qu'elle la voit mais qu'elle soit la seule à la voir ? Quand on connaissait le degré quasiment négatif d'intimité qui régnait dans le Garage, cette question méritait quelques minutes de réflexion...

Il pouvait la glisser dans un rapport, mais il craignait sa réaction, là, au milieu des bureaux, devant tout le monde. Ce qui éliminait également les tiroirs de sa table.

Walter se tapotait les lèvres en parcourant des yeux leur immense hangar... Où allait t-il la planquer ?

Il leva la tête vers son loft et eut une idée. Il rejoignit l'étage et glissa la liste, devenue sa lettre, dans un dossier qu'il déposa sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Paige était une fouineuse, il le savait. Si demain matin, il l'envoyait à l'étage chercher ce dossier, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Surtout s'il écrivait dessus...

Il empoigna un marqueur qui traînait par là et traça en grosses lettres:

WALTER O'BRIEN - PERSONNEL

Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Là, il était sûr à 100% qu'elle allait regarder. Dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, cette fille pouvait devenir une vraie tête chercheuse. Elle lui reprochait d'être trop secret alors elle partait à la pêche aux informations par elle-même. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle était très bonne à ce petit jeu. Mais, pour une fois, cette curiosité mal placée allait lui servir !

Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain...

Dire que Walter O'Brien avait mal dormi était un euphémisme. Il avait passé toute la nuit à se retourner dans son lit en essayant de se défaire de ce sentiment d'angoisse qu'il ne savait pas gérer, luttant aussi contre lui-même pour s'empêcher d'aller détruire la lettre. Il était donc dans un état second quand il descendit dans les bureaux.

Paige était déjà là. Elle leva à peine le nez du dossier qu'elle remplissait pour le saluer. Walter s'assit à sa place et l'observa un moment. Il la trouvait fatiguée et un peu éteinte... Son angoisse monta d'un cran et il se demanda une fois de plus si c'était une bonne idée. Puis sa logique lui souffla que son comportement était sûrement dû à sa résignation de la veille au soir. Et que c'était justement le moment idéal pour lui offrir un peu d'espoir. Si elle en voulait... Si elle était d'accord... Si c'est bien ce qu'elle cherchait...

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans ses mains. C'était reparti pour la ronde des Si... Il soupira lourdement. Il devait se lancer maintenant. Plus il attendrait, plus les questions s'amoncelleraient dans son cerveau ! Il souffla encore une fois et releva la tête. Et plongea directement dans le regard de Paige.

Pendant quelques secondes, le monde entier semblait avoir disparu autour d'eux. Puis la jeune femme détourna le regard en rougissant. Était-ce bon signe ? Ou était-elle en colère contre lui ? Encore une fois, il n'en savait rien.

Le rythme cardiaque du génie s'était considérablement accéléré durant cet échange. Il ne pouvait plus attendre et rester dans cette incertitude qui le rongeait, à essayer d'interpréter chaque signe alors qu'il en était complètement incapable. Il n'était pas Toby !

Il prit son courage à deux mains et, d'une voix qu'il espérait sûre, demanda à sa collègue d'aller lui chercher un dossier à son nom dans la cuisine du loft. Paige acquiesça et se rendit à l'étage sans un mot, ni même un sourire. Walter n'aimait pas ça.

Et la longue attente commença... Il avait calculé qu'en dix minutes, son sort serait fixé. Mais Paige en avait décidé autrement. Quinze minutes passèrent... Puis vingt... Le jeune homme était de plus en plus nerveux et s'agitait sur sa chaise sans pouvoir se fixer sur la moindre chose. Il sentait le regard de Toby qui l'observait avec curiosité et il savait qu'il était certainement en train de l'analyser. Mais en cet instant, tout ce qui lui importait c'est que Paige redescende ce fichu escalier.

Au bout de trente minutes à le fixer intensément, entre deux coups d'œil à sa montre, il décida que c'était trop long, qu'il était sûrement arrivé quelque chose de grave et décida de se lever. C'est à cet instant précis que Paige réapparut en haut de l'escalier et il retomba sur sa chaise, le corps vidé de toute force.

Pendant qu'elle le descendait, il essaya vainement de trouver un indice sur son humeur. Mais il avait beau la scruter, il ne décelait rien. Elle semblait impassible. Il rageât intérieurement de ne pas avoir les talents d'analyste de Toby.

Paige s'avança vers son bureau, déposa le dossier devant lui et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, toujours sans un mot. L'angoisse de Walter était à son comble. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant la manœuvre et n'avait rien noté de significatif. Peut-être ses yeux étaient-ils légèrement plus brillants qu'avant ? Elle aurait pleuré ? De joie ? De soulagement ? De tristesse ? De colère ?

Encore des questions ! Walter soupira et s'attira l'attention du Doc qui le dévisageait maintenant ouvertement. Pendant un bref instant, il envisagea de lui demander son aide mais il chassa très vite cet idée, il n'avait aucune envie tout raconter à Toby, surtout si, au final, Paige lui riait au nez.

Il renvoya son regard au comportementaliste en grimaçant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lui fit un petit mouvement de tête interrogatif, il voulait savoir ce qui se tramait ! Walter secoua la tête en signe de négation, ce à quoi Toby répondit par un regard vers Paige, puis vers lui ! Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent d'effroi ! Il avait déjà tout deviné… Il lui fit signe de se taire et Toby acquiesça silencieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres en lui faisant un petit signe d'encouragement. Puis il croisa ses mains derrière son chapeau et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, bien décidé à ne perdre aucune miette du spectacle.

Walter se demandait toujours quoi faire… Paige se comportait comme si elle n'avait rien vu… Peut-être n'avait-elle pas ouvert le dossier ? Peut-être la feuille avait-elle glissé ? Il ouvrit la chemise en carton et elle était bien là. Mais ? Le génie écarquilla les yeux.

Là, juste en dessous de son texte, Paige avait répondu !

"Moi, Paige Dineen, suis tombée éperdument amoureuse du plus grand idiot de cette planète ! Qui malgré ses 197 de QI ne remarque pas le moins du monde quand une femme essaye de flirter avec lui, femme qu'il prétend pourtant aimer de tout son cœur…

Et comme je suis une idiote amoureuse, je suis prête à lui laisser une chance de me prouver que ce qu'il affirme est vrai.

Mais je n'attendrai pas très longtemps…"

Walter était médusé. Elle l'aimait et n'était pas fâchée… Il releva les yeux et rencontra son regard pétillant. Elle se mordillait les lèvres en observant sa réaction. Il arrêta de respirer… Elle était si… Si… Il ne trouva pas de mot assez fort pour la qualifier. Décidément, face à elle, son cerveau ne valait pas grand-chose !

Il relut la lettre, la regarda de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Maintenant !

Sans réfléchir, il se leva et fit ce que son cœur lui commandait. A grandes enjambées, il rejoignit le bureau de Paige, attrapa délicatement sa figure entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un tendre baiser pour exprimer tous ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il s'écartât doucement, osa enfin lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille, geste qu'il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps, et y glissa quelques mots.

Il venait de l'inviter à dîner en tête-à-tête, loin du regard scrutateur de Toby qui avait ponctué leur rapprochement d'un « Enfin ! » sonore ! C'est une Paige émue et rougissante qui accepta.

Walter pensa que ce serait la journée la plus longue de sa vie. Il la passa à essayer vainement de se concentrer sur son travail et à envisager mille et un scénarios pour sa future vie avec Paige. Parce que cette fois, il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas la laissait pas s'échapper !


	10. La gueule de bois

_Aujourd'hui, une mini Chronique, inspirée par 2 épisodes de Friends, si vous connaissez, vous reconnaîtrez lesquels xD Et en plus, grâce à cette fic, j'ai enfin pu réaliser le rêve de ma BêtaPanda ! xD Ce qui me rend Happy (LOL), fière et... Effrayée ! xD Bonne lecture :) Prochaine Chronique... Quintis !  
_

* * *

 **LA GUEULE DE BOIS**

« Je... Je suis... désolé... De t'avoir embrassé. Je voulais pas... Enfin... Pas... Euh... Pas comme ça ! »

Paige lui sourit.

« C'est pas grave, Walter, c'est oublié ! »

Elle répondit d'un ton désinvolte alors que son cœur battait la chamade à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Avouer qu'elle n'oublierait jamais et surtout qu'elle avait adoré ça, non, elle ne le ferait jamais !

Il la regardait d'un air penaud. Il ressemblait à un chiot qui essayait de se faire pardonner une bêtise et Paige le trouvait très attendrissant.

« On sait comment tu réagis à l'alcool, on aurait dû mieux te surveiller. On est tous coupable ! »

Walter hocha la tête et grimaça, il tenait une sacrée gueule de bois. Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient très flous.

« Oui, on aurait dû t'empêcher de boire ! On aurait évité que tu me fourres ta langue au fond de la gorge. Pas bon ! Si tu recommences, je te démolis. »

Les regards ébahis de tous les occupants du Garage convergèrent vers Happy qui se mît à maltraiter un morceau de ferraille avec une masse.

Chaque coup résonnait durement dans la tête de Walter qui n'arrivait pas à se rappeler cet épisode...

Honteux, il se rapprocha de la mécanicienne pour présenter ses excuses. Mais il fit marche arrière voyant le regard meurtrier de cette dernière.

Sylvester lui tendit un verre avec de l'aspirine et Walter le remercia d'un pauvre sourire.

« Ben moi, j'ai apprécié ton câlin et toutes les gentillesses que tu m'as dites ! L'alcool te rend sociable, Walter ! »

Le jeune génie semblait ravi d'avoir resserré les liens avec son beau-frère.

« Et promis, je ne répéterai pas ce que tu m'as dit sur tes fantasmes avec Paige ! »

Walter sursauta.

« Sly ! »

Sylvester balaya du regard ses collègues avec curiosité, Paige rougissante, se faisait toute petite sur sa chaise.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! »

Walter se passa une main fébrile sur le visage. Il avait touché le fond, ça ne pouvait pas être pire... Plus jamais il ne toucherait un verre d'alcool, même si Toby le provoquait. Plus jamais !

Il jeta un timide coup d'œil à sa camarade. Elle était cramoisie. Elle lui en voulait peut-être, pensa-t-il. En plus il avait dû perdre toute chance de se rapprocher d'elle, tant il avait dû être ridicule… Pourtant, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il était confus... Il faudrait qu'il demande à Toby de lui expliquer sa réaction. D'ailleurs, en parlant du comportementaliste, c'était le seul à ne pas avoir encore ouvert la bouche. Ce n'était pas normal.

Walter se tourna vers lui. Il était penché sur son bureau et écrivait furieusement dans un carnet.

« Toby ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le Doc releva la tête et le fusilla du regard.

« Que tu roules une pelle à ma copine, je peux comprendre. C'est la plus belle femme du monde, bien que tu n'aies absolument aucune chance avec elle ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux me prouver ton affection, je t'interdis de remettre ta langue dans ma bouche, c'est dégueulasse ! Comprende, 197 ? »

Cette fois, Walter était totalement abasourdi. Il leva les mains en signe d'excuses.

« Je... Je ne me rappelle de rien... Je suis vraiment désolé, crois moi ! Et aussi dégoûté que toi ! Je ne toucherai plus jamais une goutte d'alcool ! »

Toby se radoucit un peu devant le regard paniqué de son camarade.

« Ceci dit, Paige à de la chance ! Tu es un bien meilleur embrasseur que je ne le pensais... Doux et ferme à la fois... Mais contente toi de sa bouche pour faire tes expériences ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Walter de virer à l'écarlate. Il se le promit pour la centième fois au moins. Plus. Jamais. D'alcool. Ça le rendait vraiment trop... Humain.

Il surprit le regard de Paige sur lui. Elle continuait à lui sourire et c'était bien le seul petit point positif de cette journée, même s'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi !

Malgré sa terrible migraine, quelques flashs de cette fameuse soirée lui revenaient... Il avait vraiment été très affectueux, constata t'il en grimaçant.

Il décida d'aller se recoucher. Là, il n'était pas du tout opérationnel.

En remontant l'escalier, il eut soudain une vision de la fête et s'arrêta brusquement. Il se pencha par dessus la rampe et interpella Toby.

« Tu devrais te raser la barbe. Ça... ça pique ! »

Il n'eut que le temps de plonger tandis qu'un Rubik's cube s'écrasait sur le mur derrière lui...

Il se faufila dans sa chambre en répétant une fois de plus qu'il ne boirait plus jamais !

Il s'assit sur son lit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et se corrigeât mentalement...

Il ne boirait plus jamais, sauf s'il était seul avec Paige... Là, ça pouvait devenir intéressant...

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il plongeât dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de lèvres géantes et de barbes qui le poursuivaient.


	11. La barbapapa

_Pour une fois, une Chronique entièrement Quintis ^^ Elle n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans les conseils et les encouragements de ma BêtaPanda ! Je ne croyais pas arriver au bout... Merci *coeur* Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! xD_

* * *

 **LA BARBAPAPA**

Happy avait un peu de temps libre et voulait en profiter pour avancer un de ses projets personnels. Elle s'installa devant son établi, resserra l'étau qui maintenait solidement une pièce de métal et empoigna son marteau pour la modeler. Après quelques minutes, ayant obtenu la forme désirée, elle voulut reposer son outil pour en prendre un autre mais, étrangement, sa main resta collée au manche !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle prenait toujours soin de nettoyer ses outils après usage... Et d'habitude, ils étaient gras pas poisseux ! Elle mît le marteau de côté pour penser à l'astiquer et attrapa une pince coupante pour fignoler le bord de sa pièce. Une fois débarrassée des échardes de métal, elle la reposa... Du moins, elle essaya ! Sa pince était aussi collante que son marteau !

Là, il y avait quelque chose de pas normal ! Elle regarda mieux sa caisse à outils et remarqua que plusieurs outils n'étaient pas à leur bonne place. Quelqu'un avait touché à ses affaires ! Happy n'était pas la plus maniaque, ni la plus tatillonne de l'équipe mais elle détestait qu'on touche à son matériel. Ses outils étaient tout pour elle, ils avaient même longtemps été ses meilleurs amis. Comme elle répétait souvent à Toby, elle avait toujours pu compter sur eux, ils ne l'avaient jamais laissée tombée ni trahie, contrairement aux humains...

Elle attrapa une clé au hasard et constata qu'elle aussi avait le manche poisseux. Elle l'approcha de son nez, la huma et eut l'air franchement surprise. Sa clé alêne sentait la... Framboise ?!

Elle sentit chacun des outils dérangés et fit la même constatation. Elle hésita mais elle posa la langue sur une zone collante : c'était sucré et parfumé à la framboise...

Une seule personne était assez folle et téméraire pour avoir osé profaner son antre avec de la barbapapa. Happy se mît à hurler :

« TOBIAS CURTIS ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! Tout de suite ! »

Tout le Garage sursauta et se figea. Ils se tournèrent vers Toby qui stoïquement se leva et se dirigea vers le coin de Happy, un sourire crispé sur la figure.

« Oui, ma pomme d'amour ? En quoi puis-je te rendre service ? »

Le regard noir de sa chère et tendre le dissuada de continuer.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu as fait avec MES outils ? Ils sont poisseux et dérangés ! Je veux une explication. Maintenant ! »

Le Doc n'était pas facilement impressionnable, mais quand Happy prenait ce ton, il avait appris à se méfier et à ne surtout pas envenimer les choses. Il en allait de l'intégrité de sa personne.

Il se dandina un instant en choisissant soigneusement la réponse qui provoquerait la moins grosse explosion. Quand il releva les yeux et rencontra le regard furieux de sa compagne, il décida de se mettre à table dans l'instant.

« Ben, tu vois, ma tartelette aux framboises... AÏE ! Mon plexus ! »

Happy venait de le frapper sèchement au sternum.

« Donne-moi encore un seul de tes surnoms ridicules et je te fais manger ton chapeau ! Littéralement. Et maintenant, accouche ! »

Toby fit un pas en arrière en grimaçant. Valait mieux garder ses distances. Pour l'instant.

« D'accord ma... Mon... Happy ! Donc, l'autre soir, comme tu le sais, j'ai gardé Ralph une heure ou deux et le gamin a eu une chute soudaine de glycémie. Il est devenu tout pâlot alors j'ai dû intervenir. Le pauvre n'avait pas goûté ! Alors j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir. Il avait très envie d'une barbapapa ! Donc j'ai ressorti notre machine du placard et là, impossible de la faire marcher ! Moi, je voulais attendre ton retour pour te laisser le soin de la réparer, tu as des mains tellement magiq... Ok, ok, j'arrête ! Ne me fais pas mal ! »

Elle avait fait un pas en avant et Toby avait levé les bras en protection. Mais Happy avait croisé les siens et tambourinait impatiemment des doigts.

« Continue. »

Le comportementaliste réajusta son chapeau. Il était nerveux et essayait de gagner un peu de temps. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait se sortir de ce guêpier en un seul morceau.

Il inspira un grand coup et reprit son récit.

« Donc, je voulais t'attendre mais Ralph m'a assuré qu'il pourrait la réparer en deux minutes, si j'allais lui chercher les outils adéquats dans ton atelier. Il avait l'air si convaincu que j'ai cédé. Malheureusement, il s'était surestimé ! Au bout d'une demi-heure, la machine était en morceau et je l'ai arrêté ! Voilà, tu sais tout ! »

Il se rapprocha d'elle avec un petit air contrit, espérant secrètement la faire craquer.

« C'est de ma faute ! J'aurai dû l'empêcher de jouer avec tes outils, ma poussinette en sucre ! »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un long cri strident résonnait dans le Garage. Bizarrement, aucun des autres occupants des lieux ne semblait avoir entendu.

Happy avait tordu le poignet de Toby et lui avait remonté dans le dos.

« Sérieusement, Doc ? Tu comptes accuser un enfant innocent à ta place, c'est vraiment moche ! Et j'avais dit… Plus. De. Surnoms. Idiots ! »

Elle avait ponctué la fin de sa phrase en lui remontant un peu plus le poignet dans le dos, faisant résonner une nouvelle série de cris dans le hangar.

« Ok, ok, c'est bon, c'est moi ! J'avais envie d'une barbapapa, j'ai cru pouvoir réparer la machine et j'ai tout cassé ! Ralph a essayé de me dissuader mais je l'ai pas écouté… Et j'ai pas pensé à nettoyer tes outils, promis, ça n'arrivera plus ! Mais lâche-moi s'il te plait, j'ai mal… »

Elle hésita durant trente secondes qui parurent une éternité au pauvre comportementaliste. Elle relâcha finalement mais profita qu'il était plié en deux pour lui coincer le haut du t-shirt dans l'étau de son établi.

Toby fut ainsi prisonnier !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne pouvait plus se relever et arrivait seulement à tourner la tête.

Happy le contempla d'un œil satisfait.

« Je m'assure que tu ne t'échappes pendant ta punition. Et maintenant, boucle-là, je réfléchis ! »

Toby se sentait soudain très vulnérable, surtout dans la position où il se trouvait... Il craignait le pire, tout en essayant de se raisonner. Elle ne ferait rien de trop... Sadique ou humiliant... Pas avec le reste de la Team à moins de dix mètres... Pas vrai ?

Happy interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Bouge pas, mon roudoudou d'amour, je reviens ! »

Elle s'esclaffa et ponctua sa phrase d'une grande claque sur le postérieur délicieusement offert de son amant.

Il sursauta mais, cette fois ci, se retint de crier. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, il sentait de grosses gouttes de sueur s'accumulaient dans son dos, En même temps que son stress montait. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser...

La mécanicienne le laissa mariner quelques minutes pendant qu'elle rassemblait ce dont elle avait besoin pour la suite de son plan. Elle voulait lui faire suffisamment peur pour lui passer l'envie de retoucher à ses précieux outils. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne veuille plus partager son lit... Et son cœur. Elle sourit doucement... Elle était encore loin de pouvoir le lui avouer mais elle était définitivement tomber amoureuse de ce crétin avec sa grande bouche. Elle allait donc le punir mais sans abîmer la marchandise !

Quand elle revint vers lui, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait bien essayé de desserrer l'étau pendant son absence, mais elle l'avait bloqué. Appeler Walter ou Sly à la rescousse ? Il y avait bien pensé mais ils se seraient moqués de lui durant les 10 prochaines années.

« Alors, mon bichounet en sirop d'érable, je t'ai pas fait trop attendre ? »

Toby grimaça. Il commençait à comprendre l'aversion de Happy pour les petits surnoms. Il tourna la tête au maximum pour arriver à la regarder.

« Ok. C'est bon Happy, j'ai compris ! Je ne t'appellerai plus que par ton prénom et je ne toucherai plus jamais tes outils, on peut s'arrêter là ? Mon bébé... AÏE ! »

Une claque retentissante venait de s'abattre sur ses fesses.

Il leva un bras pour la calmer.

« Pardon ! C'est l'habitude ! Ça m'échappera certainement encore mais je te promets que je ne le fais pas exprès ! »

Happy le fixa de son regard impénétrable. Elle n'était peut-être pas comportementaliste mais elle n'avait pas son pareil pour sonder les gens d'un regard, surtout son petit-ami.

« Ok. Je te crois. Mais si tu remets ton nez dans ma caisse à outils, tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant au moins une semaine, c'est compris ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Compris. Tu me détaches maintenant s'il te plaît ? Mon dos me fait vraiment mal... »

Elle lui fit un sourire qui ne se voulait pas rassurant.

« Dans une minute, il me reste une dernière petite chose à faire... »

Elle attrapa son bien-aimé chapeau et le regarda d'un air carnassier.

« J'espère que tu as faim ! »

Toby écarquilla les yeux.

« Non ! Pas mon chapeau ! Tu sais à quel point j'y tiens ! Tu n'oseras pas... »

Elle empoigna une paire de cisailles qu'elle avait apporté et, avec un bonheur indicible, elle fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis des années. Avec application, elle entreprit de découper l'objet du délit en une longue lanière noire.

Le Doc était impuissant, il ne put que gémir.

« Mon chapeau... »

Et il assista stoïquement à la lente agonie de son bien le plus précieux. Quand Happy n'eut plus qu'une longue bandelette de paille dans les mains, elle contempla son œuvre d'un air satisfait. Puis elle en attrapa un bout et s'approcha de son prisonnier avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et maintenant, ouvre la bouche ! »

Il allait protester mais elle profita qu'il essaye de prendre la parole pour lui enfourner une bonne longueur du défunt couvre-chef dans la bouche.

Il tenta de la recracher ou de l'attraper avec ses mains mais elle lui pinça une cuisse et il préféra laisser tomber avant qu'elle ne pousse plus loin ses tortures.

Elle empoigna son téléphone et fit un selfie avec lui, la bouche pleine de chapeau et enchaîné à l'établi. Et enfin, sans prévenir, elle le libéra de cette fâcheuse posture.

Il se déplia en grimaçant. Il recracha le bout de lanière que fut son beau chapeau et se frotta les reins en feignant la douleur, histoire d'attendrir un peu sa moitié. Oui, elle venait de le ridiculiser et de détruire son fidèle compagnon mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait joué et il avait perdu. Il fallait en accepter le prix. Happy était toujours très imaginative en matière de vengeance et elle exprimait par des actions ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire avec des mots. Toby avait appris à l'aimer comme ça. Il devait même avouer qu'il trouvait ça parfois très excitant... Comme maintenant.

Happy le regardait faire, impassible. Elle savait très exactement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait lui faire pitié pour arriver dans son lit. Elle était loin d'être contre, c'était même une excellente façon de terminer cette journée, mais elle ne comptait pas lui céder si facilement.

Toby, voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, continua son manège. Il se pencha, non sans s'écarter prudemment du dangereux étau, pour ramasser la guirlande qui lui servait avant de couvre-chef et la prit dans ses mains en poussant un gros soupir. Puis il se dirigea vers la poubelle d'un pas lourd et lâcha sa cargaison à l'intérieur.

« Adieu fidèle ami. Jusqu'au bout tu m'auras protégé des intempéries de la vie, allant même jusqu'à te sacrifier pour m'épargner une lourde peine... Tu resteras à jamais dans mon souvenir. Repose en paix. »

Happy dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Y'a pas à dire, il jouait le mélodrame à la perfection. Quand il se retourna vers elle en lui lançant une œillade triste, elle craqua et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Toby retrouva son sourire et sa morgue.

« Ahhh... Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas le résister, mon petit macaron à la guimauve... »

Il la sentit instantanément se raidir contre lui et il serra les fesses en attendant l'explosion... Qui ne vint pas ! Il baissa la tête vers elle. Elle le fixait avec intensité.

« Doc... Tu ne devrais pas forcer ta chance... D'autant plus que tu n'en as pas terminé avec cette punition. Demain matin, à la première heure, je te veux ici en train d'astiquer méticuleusement chacun de mes outils. »

Son ton s'adoucit un peu.

« Mais avant ça, rentrons... Tu dois encore te faire pardonner et tu as intérêt à assurer... Je vais être très exigeante... »

Le sourire de Happy fit frissonner le comportementaliste. Sa compagne avait le don de l'exciter avec seulement le ton de sa voix.

Il l'enlaça un peu plus et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle noua ses mains derrière son dos pour se coller un peu plus contre lui en lui rendant bien volontiers son baiser. Happy aimait qu'il la serre dans ses bras, dans sa douce chaleur. Elle se sentait bien, à l'abri du monde extérieur, protégée. Encore une chose qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à partager de vive voix... Un jour peut-être...

Toby la sortit de sa rêverie en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

« On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, il stoppa net.

« Une seconde ! »

Il la laissa au milieu de la pièce et fit un détour vers le vieux piano désaccordé qui traînait dans le coin. Sous le regard intrigué de Happy, il en ouvrit le dessus, plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressortit... Un chapeau, en tout point identique à celui qui venait d'être sacrifié !

Il le regarda avec déférence, le caressa un peu avant de se le planter sur la tête. Happy était désespérée.

« Oh non Doc... Sérieux, tu vas pas déjà le remplacer ?! »

Il revint vers elle et l'invita à reprendre la direction de la sortie en lui répondant avec un grand sourire.

« C'est comme ça, mon chaton à la crème, mon chapeau et moi, c'est un pack ! On prend les deux ou on ne prend rien ! »

La jeune femme soupira en grimaçant, elle avait échoué sur toute la ligne ! Happy 0 - Toby 2. Elle sourit malicieusement... Elle devra le punir encore !


	12. La découverte

_Une toute petite chronique, parce que ça faisait loooongtemps xD Et je la dédicace à ma BêtaPanda qui ne verra plus jamais la lune avec les mêmes yeux ! xD LOLLL *kiss*_

* * *

 **LA DECOUVERTE**

Un jour, alors que Walter voulu récupérer un livre oublié dans la caravane du temps de Ray, il fit une découverte... Surprenante ! Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, absorbé par ses pensées, fit un pas à l'intérieur et… Un gémissement lui a fit soudainement lever les yeux.

Happy était juchée sur table, à moitié déshabillée, et entre ses cuisses nues, se tenait Toby, de dos, montrant sa lune à son patron.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Glapit ce dernier.

Happy, comme à son habitude, était direct.

« Tu veux vraiment un dessin Walt ? On repeint la caravane ! SORS DE LA BORDEL ! »

Walter resta interdit.

« Mais ? »

Toby, au bord de l'apothéose se retenait de gémir mais il avait bien du mal à ne plus remuer ses hanches... Il se mordit au sang avant de lâcher d'une voix étranglée.

« Si tu sors pas de là tout de suite, tu vas voir une chose que tu regretteras vraiment d'avoir vu… TIRE TOI ! »

Walter, réalisant soudain l'incongruité de la situation, recula, trébucha et tomba à la renverse devant la porte.

Il se releva promptement en jetant un œil autour de lui. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu.

Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand un hurlement s'éleva de la caravane :

« La porte BORDEL ! »

Il la referma bien vite, en essayant d'oublier les fesses blanches de Toby qui s'agitaient sous ses yeux.

Il fit seulement quelques pas que des hululements s'élevèrent de la caravane.

Il accéléra et fonça tête baissée… Percutant Paige, qui traversait la pièce à ce moment là !

« Mais Walter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Tu as l'air tout perturbé… »

Il la dévisagea, perdu.

« Je... Euh... J'ai voulu aller prendre un livre dans la caravane et... »

Paige le regarda et éclata de rire en s'accrochant à son épaule.

« Laisse moi deviner ! Tu es tombé sur Happy et Toby en plein câlin ! »

Walter écarquilla les yeux et acquiesça, bouche bée.

« Mais comment ? »

Paige secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais enfin Walter… Ils font ça tous les mercredis après-midi ! Ça dure depuis plus d'un an ! On a même fait des paris sur le jour où tu le découvrirais... »

Elle sourit malicieusement.

« Et j'ai gagné mon pari, Merci Walter ! »

Il la regarda totalement ébahi. Paige lui tapota la joue.

« T'inquiète pas, va… Un jour tu comprendras et tu verras… Toi aussi, tu voudras y jouer ! »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le planta là, abasourdi, au milieu du Garage !


	13. Le sifflet

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, une chronique Quintis ! Et je la dédicace à la meilleure BêtaPanda du Monde *coeur* L'idée m'est venue après avoir vu le 3x13, "Faux Money Maux Problems", quand Toby interpelle Happpy de cette manière :) J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

 **LE SIFFLET**

« Fûûûûûû… Fôôôûûû… »

Ce sifflement léger sur deux tons était devenu pour eux un signe de reconnaissance, un signe de ralliement.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendait, Happy savait que Toby voulait attirer son attention, à elle, et à elle seule.

La première fois, il l'avait utilisé au Garage, pendant que tout le monde s'affairait à son bureau. Il avait dû insister plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle lève la tête et s'aperçoive qu'il la regardait avec insistance. Il s'était même attirer les foudres de Walter qui lui avait jeté un objet dessus pour le faire taire.

Quand enfin elle l'avait regardé, il lui avait indiqué l'arrière du bâtiment d'un coup de menton et il avait quitté la pièce. Intriguée, elle l'avait suivi… Pour se retrouver plaquée contre un mur, Toby l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle ne s'était pas laissée faire comme ça ! S'en était suivi un câlin musclé et impromptu, diablement excitant en sachant leurs collègues dans l'autre pièce. Depuis ce jour, elle gardait toujours une oreille aux aguets pour être sûre de ne pas manquer leur signal.

Ce n'était évidemment pas toujours pour une activité aussi plaisante. Souvent, il voulait juste lui faire relever un détail qu'il trouvait amusant ou intrigant autour d'eux.

Ils s'en servaient aussi pour traquer la moindre petite avancée entre leurs amis, Paige et Walter. Ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, surtout en leur présence. Mais quand Walt, l'air de rien, posait sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue, et que cette dernière avait soudain le sourire, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de partager cette information. Ils étaient des fans inconditionnels du Waige, puisque c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient nommé la romance entre leurs amis, espérant qu'un jour, ils surmonteraient leur blocage et pourraient être ensemble.

Pendant leurs missions, puisqu'elles tournaient immanquablement mal, le petit sifflement les alertait quand un ou l'autre se trouvait en danger. Quand Toby l'entendait, il savait qu'il devait immédiatement se laisser tomber au sol. Happy l'avait conditionné ainsi et elle savait qu'elle pouvait alors agir sans crainte de le blesser dans le feu de l'action.

Très rarement, Toby l'utilisait pour la prendre en défaut. Et il faut bien l'admettre, ça n'arrivait jamais ! Ou presque… Un fin sourire se dessina sur la bouche d'Happy. Elle avait beau être rigoureuse et efficace, son Doc arrivait parfois à lui clouer le bec. Elle ne l'avouerait à personne, même sous la torture, mais elle aimait ça. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas infaillible, et se sentir simplement humaine dans ses yeux.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'est quand il la sifflait sans raison, avec juste l'envie de lui sourire et d'échanger un regard complice, plein de promesses. Oh, bien sûr, elle râlait pour la forme, parce qu'il la dérangeait en plein boulot et qu'elle avait une réputation à entretenir, mais elle adorait ça.

« Fûûûûûû… Fôôôûûû… »

Le signal retentit soudain et Happy chercha aussitôt son homme du regard. Il lui souriait d'un air coquin, et lui montra la caravane du doigt, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Elle acquiesça discrètement et sourit à son tour en se levant. Ils allaient encore sans nul doute partager un délicieux moment…


	14. Un câlin

_Petite chronique où Walter et Paige sont toujours en froid... Mais ça ne durera pas ^^ Merci ma BêtaPanda pour la correction et les commentaires xD Et... Fais gaffe, j'ai Lucille et j'entends tout ce que tu dis ! Allez... Fais moi un câlin ! xD  
_

* * *

 **UN CALIN**

Paige était mal ce soir là. Pour être honnête, il y avait déjà un moment que ça n'allait pas. Mais jusqu'ici, elle avait plus ou moins réussi à gérer ou à éluder cette immense impression de gâchis. En analysant froidement les faits, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, tout avait commencé à foirer dans sa vie quand elle avait décidé de sortir avec Tim. A partir de ce moment-là, ses relations avec Walter avaient commencé à se déliter. Quand Tim était parti en Jordanie, les choses avaient encore empiré. Pour mener à une sorte d'indifférence réciproque.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été brutale avec Walter, mais c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'assumer son amour pour elle et n'avait eu de cesse de la repousser. Et quand elle avait enfin trouvé un semblant de bonheur avec Tim, il avait tout essayé pour ruiner leur relation. Elle se demandait même parfois s'il l'aimait vraiment ou s'il se comportait seulement comme un gamin jaloux qui refuse qu'on touche à son jouet.

Elle soupira. Elle avait froid. Elle était fatiguée. Et plus que tout, elle se sentait misérable.

Depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Tim, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Cela faisait une petite semaine qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet immense gâchis qu'était devenu son amitié particulière avec Walter.

Mais ce soir, elle se sentait vraiment au bout du rouleau et avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Contrairement à ses habitudes des derniers temps, elle ne s'était pas rapidement échappée du Garage dès son travail terminé. Ralph passait la nuit chez Sylvester. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison pour se précipiter dans son grand appartement vide. Elle était restée à traîner à son bureau, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à des dossiers. La réalité, c'était que Walter lui manquait. Oui, elle était toujours fâchée contre lui. Mais son amitié, leur complicité, lui manquait cruellement.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était surprit qu'elle soit toujours là. Il lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil quand il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

Quand le Garage se vida et qu'il ne resta plus qu'eux, Paige se mit à espérer que Walter lui adresse enfin la parole. Mais il resta plongé dans son ordinateur. Et quand enfin il se leva, se fut pour aller vers l'escalier et rejoindre son loft.

Il avait déjà le pied sur la première marche quand elle souffla son prénom d'une toute petite voix.

« Walter... »

Il se retourna et elle se leva pour lui faire face, essayant de trouver le courage de lui parler. Il resta à la regarder en silence, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

Elle soupira, au point où elle en était, se faire rembarrer par Walter, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Écoute, je sais qu'en ce moment, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde... Je suis toujours en colère après toi... Et je sais que tu m'en veux aussi. Non ! Ne dis rien... Laisse moi parler, s'il te plaît... Tu vas sûrement trouver ça pathétique, stupide ou complètement puéril mais je... J'ai quelque chose à te demander... »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et lui lança un petit coup d'œil. Elle avait débité son discours les yeux rivés sur le plancher. Il n'avait pas bougé mais il semblait l'écouter attentivement. Elle inspira un grand coup et reprit son monologue.

« Je sais que tu détestes ça mais ce soir, j'ai vraiment besoin de... »

Elle releva la tête et chercha son regard.

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un câlin ! »

Elle vit passer une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de Walter, qu'il refoula aussitôt. Comme il la fixait toujours d'un air énigmatique, Paige, se sentant perdre pied si cette situation s'éternisait, se remit à parler.

« J'aurais juste aimé qu'on mette tous nos ressentiments de côté cinq minutes et qu'on partage un moment de réconfort... Mais oublie, c'était complètement stupide... Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Walter... »

Elle attrapa son manteau et son sac et partit à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Déjà, les premières larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle n'avait parcouru que la moitié de la pièce quand un mot retentit dans le Garage.

« Attends ! »

Elle se figea. Mais ne se retourna pas. Ça, non. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui montre son visage baigné de larmes.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il arriva derrière elle et la fit pivoter vers lui. Sans un mot, mais en la fixant intensément, il la délesta de son manteau, qu'il jeta sur un bureau puis son sac suivit le même chemin.

Délicatement, il lui souleva le menton pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard. La douleur qu'il y lut eut raison de ses dernières réticences. Alors il écarta gauchement les bras, un peu mal à l'aise... Il n'avait jamais initié de câlin, il les avait toujours subit.

Il n'eut pas à faire autre chose, c'était le signal qu'attendait Paige pour se blottir dans ses bras. Elle se jeta quasiment sur lui, si fort qu'il dut faire un pas en arrière, et elle se colla contre son torse. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, les bras ballants, puis les resserra autour d'elle.

Elle glissa sa tête tout contre son cou, se noyant dans son odeur, et là, enfin en sécurité, enfin à sa place, elle ouvrit les vannes et se mit doucement à pleurer. Toute sa colère, sa déception, sa peine de ces derniers mois, s'évacuaient enfin.

Walter sentit les sanglots de Paige et resserra son étreinte, lui assurant sa confiance. Il se commença un léger balancement, comme pour la bercer. Il réalisa à ce moment là combien ça lui avait manqué à lui aussi. Il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de son amie et inspira un grand coup. Lui qui n'avait jamais apprécié les contacts physiques se sentait parfaitement bien dans ses bras, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Dieu que ces derniers mois avait été durs sans elle à ses côtés...

Il lui en voulait d'ailleurs encore, de l'avoir abandonné et pire, de l'avoir regardé couler sans rien faire. Mais à cet instant, il ne voulait plus penser à rien, juste profiter de ce moment hors du temps avec elle. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tandis qu'elle se calmait. Il espérait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, il la sentit relâcher son étreinte et, à regret, il desserra ses bras pour lui rendre sa liberté.

Elle s'écarta légèrement mais resta collée contre lui. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder et lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« Merci Walter... Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien... Je sais que ça t'a coûté alors juste... Merci ! »

Elle caressa sa joue et y déposa un bisou, l'effleurant à peine tant elle était intimidée par ce qu'elle faisait. Cette douce sensation fit fermer les yeux à Walter, peu habitué aux marques de tendresse.

A contrecœur, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Elle savait que si elle s'attardait encore, ils allaient faire une bêtise et ils n'étaient pas prêts, pas avant d'avoir tout mis à plat entre eux. Mais elle avait le cœur léger, comme elle ne l'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps.

Juste avant d'arriver à la porte, Walter l'interpella. Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard. Il n'avait pas bougé du milieu du Garage et la regardait intensément. Paige frissonna sous son acuité. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

« Merci... Je ne m'étais pas... Euh... Rendu compte à quel point tu... Tout ça me manquait à moi aussi... Je me sens beaucoup mieux... »

Et là, il lui fit un vrai sourire, qui montait jusqu'au yeux. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu sourire qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il continua avec une question :

« Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, on pourrait... Discuter ? »

Paige lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est une excellente idée, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire... »

Walter hocha doucement la tête... Il savait que ce ne serait pas qu'une partie de plaisir, ils avaient beaucoup de ressentiments à effacer mais il était heureux de la retrouver et de pouvoir enfin s'expliquer...

« Demain soir chez Kowelsky ? »

Elle acquiesça et après un dernier sourire et un « bonne nuit », elle rentra chez elle, heureuse et le cœur battant, elle se sentait enfin à nouveau en vie.

Comme quoi, parfois, un simple câlin peut faire des miracles !


	15. Une envie pressante

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand votre BêtaPanda s'ennuie et vous demande de lui raconter une histoire... Une petite chronique sur M. et Mme Perv, j'ai nommé les Quintis ! xD_

* * *

 **UNE ENVIE PRESSANTE**

Happy et Toby venaient de passer les deux semaines les plus chaudes de leur vie... Oh non, nous ne parlons pas de voyage au Mexique ou dans le désert, non non. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas mis le nez dehors durant tout ce temps ! Il faut dire que la période de sevrage sur l'ile, directement après leur mariage, les avait mis dans un état de manque qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant.

« Mais il faut bien retourner au travail », soupira Toby en s'habillant. Il avait eu de légers doutes en s'installant chez sa chère et tendre moitié… Allaient-ils arriver à mélanger leur quotidien sans se marcher dessus, ni s'agacer l'un l'autre ? Il devait reconnaitre qu'Happy avait fait de grosses concessions en l'acceptant avec ses tonnes de cartons absolument "indispensables".

Il sourit en pensant à SA femme... La femme de sa vie... Il n'aurait jamais parié un centime sur lui lors de leur première rencontre et pourtant, au premier contact, il avait su que c'était elle, sa destinée. Et il l'avait bien mérité, vu le nombre d'années où elle l'avait repoussé et regardé lamentablement ramer !

« Arrête de bailler aux corneilles, je veux pas être en retard pour notre premier jour ! Walter serait trop content d'accuser notre mariage, BOUGE ! »

La « douce ») voix de son aimée le ramena brutalement sur terre... Walter lui payerait ! Oui, de toute façon, c'était toujours la faute de son boss !

Il finit rapidement de se préparer et ils purent enfin partir et arriver à une heure raisonnable au garage. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et l'ambiance au bureau était inédite... Deux couples d'amoureux ouvertement ensemble...

Toby trouvait quand même ça très bizarre... Voir Walter sourire et câliner Paige à chaque fois qu'il la croisait... Il trouvait ça... limite dérangeant ! Non, pas dérangeant, flippant ! C'était le sourire de Walter en fait qui était vraiment anormal...

Autant Paige agissait avec naturel et ses papouilles paraissaient spontanées, autant son homme ressemblait à un androïde sur lequel on aurait peint un sourire démesuré.

Toby se pencha vers Sly et chuchota :

« Il a été comme ça pendant quinze jours ? »

Et Sly secoua énergiquement la tête !

« Ahhh non ! Là, il est presque normal ! »

Toby réprima un frisson... Et pensa que Paige devrait recevoir une médaille si un jour elle arrivait à faire de Walter O'Brien un homme normal ... Enfin, au moins il avait l'air heureux et il lui fichait la paix !

La matinée se passa lentement et l'après-midi n'apporta pas de nouveaux cas... Toby commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et il se plongea dans l'observation de sa moitié.

Elle avait tombé la chemise et maniait le marteau en débardeur noir...

Elle tapait avec vigueur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, complètement absorbée par sa tâche. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Elle avait les joues rougies par l'effort et la peau légèrement moite… Toby sentit le trouble l'envahir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre... Quinze heures ? Ah non non, ça ne pourrait pas attendre ce soir ! Il commença à passer en revue les coins noirs du garage mais ils étaient tous inaccessibles à cette heure. Ralph occupait la caravane, Sly squattait l'ascenseur et Cabe déambulait dans tout le garage...

Toby serra les dents... Plus il pensait à sa femme, plus son problème... grandissait...

Il décida de consulter Happy, elle avait toujours d'excellentes idées et sous couvert de réserve, elle était tout aussi intéressée par la chose que lui, sa tigresse asiatique !

Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à son poste de travail et lui murmura son envie à l'oreille. Un sourire fugitif traversa le visage impassible d'Happy.

Elle regarda autour d'eux... Le garage grouillait...

Et soudain, l'illumination ! C'était risqué mais ça n'en devenait que plus excitant. Happy glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son mari qui se fendit d'un large sourire... Oh oui, ça lui plaisait !

Toby retourna à son bureau et décompta lentement cinq minutes, pendant que sa belle s'éclipsait subrepticement par le plan incliné...

Ce furent les secondes les plus longues de sa vie. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux quinze derniers jours et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer.

Le temps écoulé, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à balancer une excuse foireuse à Walter quand celui-ci fut happé par Paige et trainé dans la cuisine. Timing parfait ! Il faudra qu'il offre un bagel à Paige !

Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et se faufila dans le sacrosaint loft de Walter... Loft équipé d'un grand lit tout confort !

Happy était déjà installée sur le lit, elle l'attendait dans le plus simple appareil et le sang de Toby ne fit qu'un tour. Il battit le record mondial de déshabillage et se jeta sur le lit. Il enserra Happy dans ses bras avant de prendre fougueusement ses lèvres. Leur première étreinte fut torride et rapide, il y avait urgence !

Alors qu'ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Toby eut un instant de remord.

« On devrait vite s'en aller non ? »

Happy lui lança un regard coquin en faisant lentement descendre sa main vers le point stratégique de son homme...

« Déjà ? Moi, qui pensais avoir épousé quelqu'un d'endurant... Je suis déçue... »

La phrase chuchotée et la main qui s'activait déjà firent tomber les derniers scrupules de Toby qui s'élança vers le deuxième round avec enthousiasme.

Tellement enthousiaste qu'il finit par oublier totalement où il était et se laissant emporter par l'habileté de sa femme, il commença à donner de la voix...

Happy se mordait les lèvres, ou quelquefois s'attaquait a la peau de son homme, mais comme à son habitude, elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire satisfait en l'entendant gémir bruyamment. Il se mit à répéter en boucle :

« Oh oui continue… Oui oui... Continue… » En montant dans les aigus...

Ils étaient presque au paroxysme de leur plaisir quand une voix couvrit les balbutiements de Toby !

« STOP ! MAIS ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Walter se tenait au pied du lit, les bras écartés et le regard effaré :

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? »

Un râle de frustration lui répondit !

« Noooon pas maintenant... »

Gémit Toby, avant d'attraper la première chose qu'il trouva pour préserver sa pudeur, en l'occurrence son chapeau. Il se retourna pour faire face à son ami tandis qu'Happy se faufilait habilement sous les draps.

« Tu pouvais pas attendre trente secondes de plus ? »

Walter le regarda, désabusé.

« Mais vous êtes des vrais bêtes, des animaux ! Vous faites ça dans MON lit ?! Et tu me demandes d'attendre que vous ayez fini en plus ?

Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir bruler mon lit maintenant ? »

« Oh fais pas ta mijaurée ! Je suis sûr qu'avec la serveuse vous avez baptisé tous les coins du loft et du garage hein ! Fait plus celui qui ne s'intéressait pas à ça, ça ne marche plus ! »

Pendant qu'ils s'engueulaient et que le ton montait entre les deux mâles, le drap s'agitait et Happy en surgit, totalement habillée. Plutôt que de s'excuser ou de soutenir son homme, elle décida de quitter au plus vite les lieux.

Elle arrivait sur le palier quand elle croisa Paige, alertée par les cris. Elles se regardèrent un instant, Happy laissa échapper un « Désolée » et Paige, réalisant la situation, éclata de rire.

Happy commença par sourire, puis pouffa de rire elle aussi. Elles finirent par pleurer de rire tandis que leurs hommes continuaient à hurler à pleins poumons.

Paige se calma un peu et s'essuya les yeux, elle dit à sa camarade :

« Je vais aller calmer Walter et faire sortir Toby de ce guêpier ! »

Elle entra dans l'arène et attrapa le bras de Walter pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous entend dans tout Hollywood ! »

Walter, pensant trouver une alliée dans sa moitié, lui exposa rapidement les faits pendant que Toby en profitait pour se rhabiller.

Paige le regarda, un sourcil en l'air :

« Et alors ? C'est une raison pour ameuter le quartier ? »

Walter la regarda l'air perplexe et dit d'un ton presque geignard:

« Mais... C'est MON lit ! »

Paige croisa les bras et l'observa, l'air sévère.

« Et alors ? On dirait que tu n'as jamais eu une envie pressante ? Pourtant, il me semble bien que, pas plus tard qu'hier, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'arriver chez moi et que les habitants de ma rue en ont certainement eu pour leur argent… »

Les yeux de Walter s'agrandirent tandis qu'il essayait de bâillonner Paige mais elle recula juste à temps et Toby, qui n'en perdait pas une miette, éclata de rire.

« Et ben mon cochon ! Dans la rue ? Tu t'enhardis ! Happy et moi, on n'a jamais osé ça ! »

Walter se retourna brutalement vers lui et Paige lui fit des grands signes dans son dos: pars !

Et tandis qu'il s'enfuyait, il entendit Paige réprimander Walter qui avait pris son ton de petit garçon plaintif...

Ce n'était pas un bagel qu'il allait offrir à Paige mais tout un petit déjeuner dans un resto de luxe ! Et il irait même jusqu'à offrir une paire de draps à l'autre grincheux.


	16. Le vieux piano

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand votre Béta s'ennuie... Une fic Quintis écrite sur le pouce ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre ce que ce piano avait à dire... Je suis sure qu'il aurait plein de secrets à nous révéler xD En attendant, écoutons la mélodie d'Happy... Merci ma BétaPanda pour la source inépuisable d'inspiration ^^ Mais j'aimerai revenir au Waige la prochaine fois ! LOL_

* * *

 **LE VIEUX PIANO**

C'était un matin tranquille au Garage...

Walter était chez Paige et ils avaient prévue d'emmener aujourd'hui Ralph à l'Observatoire, Et Sly était avec Cabe dans son nouveau bureau de la mairie.

Happy était arrivée tôt pour finir de remonter ce vieux moteur qu'elle avait dégotté sur le net.

Elle avait dû s'extirper tout doucement des bras de Toby pour ne pas le réveiller. Il avait un peu grogné pour la forme mais s'était retourné de l'autre côté et rendormi aussitôt.

Faut dire que leur début de nuit avait été sportif... Et qu'il s'était prolongé tard dans la nuit. Happy y repensait, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle s'affairait à son moteur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi heureuse avec un homme un jour...

Et pourtant... Elle avait trouvé sa moitié, sa maison, l'endroit où reposait son cœur.

Elle secoua la tête, voila qu'elle devenait lyrique comme le Doc ! Décidément, il lui déteignait dessus !

Son regard vagabonda un moment dans le grand espace calme… Il était très rare qu'elle se retrouve toute seule au Garage.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain sur le vieux piano et elle se mordit les lèvres… Il y avait si longtemps… Elle se sentit comme attiré par lui à ce moment-là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inutile autour d'elle puis s'approcha doucement de l'instrument.

Elle fit délicatement glisser ses doigts sur les touches bicolores. Elle était soudain intimidée par ce clavier. Pourtant, elle le connaissait par cœur, il faisait parti du décor et son coffre lui servait régulièrement de cachette pour ses produits illicites. Toby et elle avaient aussi souvent batifolé appuyés contre lui, lui arrachant des plaintes stridentes.

Mais ce matin, il était redevenu un « simple » instrument de musique et il y avait tellement d'années qu'elle n'en n'avait pas joué, qu'elle avait du mal à franchir le pas. Elle se sermonna intérieurement, elle en avait envie, elle était seule, il n'y avait aucune raison de résister ! Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'installa sur le petit tabouret et laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier, sans plus réfléchir. Une douce mélodie, un peu hésitante au début, s'éleva jusqu'à emplir le Garage.

Peu à peu, Happy reprit confiance en elle et la petite mélodie se transforma en un morceau endiablé qui semblait virevolter jusqu'au plafond. Elle était plongée dans son art, se servant du clavier pour raconter tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé dire. Ses peines, ses espoirs, toutes les peurs qu'elle cachait depuis si longtemps, elle se sentait enfin libérée.

Totalement bercée par sa musique, elle ne remarqua pas que depuis quelques minutes, elle n'était plus seule dans le Garage. Juste à côté de la porte, accroupi contre le mur et se faisant tout petit, Toby écoutait sa femme de toutes ses oreilles.

Encore une chose qu'il ignorait d'elle... Il découvrait qu'elle était une virtuose du piano. Quand il était rentré dans le hangar, il avait été tellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait qu'il s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, ses jambes refusant de le porter.

Il savait que sa chérie était secrète, il en avait fait l'amère expérience sur l'île déserte. Mais il n'était plus fâché. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par abattre tous les murs qu'elle avait bâti autour d'elle pour se protéger. Elle lui avait ouvert la porte, elle lui faisait confiance et c'était déjà un cadeau merveilleux.

Mais pour l'instant, Il se laissait emporter par la symphonie que sa douce moitié jouait. Tantôt mélancolique, tantôt dynamique, la musique lui racontait tout ce qu'elle n'osait lui dire. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en comprenant à quel point elle avait été seule. Mais c'était fini, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Il était là et ne la lâcherait pas !

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant encore quelques instants en silence avant de signaler sa présence. Il savait qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas apprécier qu'il ait assisté à ce moment d'intimité mais il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un espion. Il soupira doucement en se remettant debout et s'approcha lentement du piano. Il sourit en repensant à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus sur ce vieil instrument.

Dès qu'il entra dans son chant de vision, Happy se figea. Toby s'assit doucement à côté d'elle sur le petit tabouret et lui murmura: « Non, s'il te plait... continue... »

Il la sentait raide contre lui. Il savait qu'elle se sentait violée dans son intimité et qu'elle se livrait à un véritable combat intérieur pour contrer ses vieux démons. Il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

Au bout d'un long moment, Happy reprit timidement son morceau. Elle s'enhardit peu à peu et muscla sa mélodie, la faisant résonner dans tout le Garage. Puis elle se fit plus calme et la musique prit des accents plus langoureux tandis qu'elle appuyait sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme. C'est leur histoire qu'elle racontait.

Quand le silence revint, elle releva doucement les yeux vers Toby. Elle craignait de lire dans son regard mais Il avait les yeux emplis de fierté et légèrement embrumée par l'émotion. Il débordait totalement d'admiration et d'amour pour sa moitié. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur. Il voulait qu'elle ressente l'immensité de son amour pour elle.

Peu a peu, la fièvre s'empara d'eux et le tendre baiser s'approfondit pour devenir enflammé. L'urgence de leur passion prit rapidement le dessus et les vêtements se mirent à voler autour du vieux piano.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en tendant bien l'oreille, on pu entendre les plaintes stridentes de l'instrument, accompagné par deux voix qui gémissaient à l'unisson... Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !


End file.
